


Forged in Flame

by KingInDaNorf98



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingInDaNorf98/pseuds/KingInDaNorf98
Summary: Seven years have passed since Jaune's life changed forever. His family butchered, his past reduced to ash, he decides to forge a new path for himself so that tragedy doesn't befall him again. In the process he trains to become skilled enough to enter Beacon, his first step in gaining revenge against the Grimm; he has no idea what obstacles and attachments lie in wait. EXPLICIT





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN: Hello readers. This is my first time writing RWBY fanfiction, and I want to put a different spin on things by showing what would happen if Jaune unlocked his semblance at a young age due to ... circumstances.**

Jaune gazed out the viewing window of the airship down at Beacon below, thinking about how he came to be here.

* * *

_Flashback – Seven Years Ago_

The Arc family was out camping when the world began to shake. Nicolas Arc got up from the campfire he and his family were huddled around for warmth when a cold wind sliced through the night and extinguished the flame.

Jaune and his seven sisters, along with his mother Elaine Arc got to their feet as well. The whole campsite was stirring now. Many families from Jaune's village were camped out for the weekend, taking a break from their town's various duties. There was a long moment of silence as they waited for the world to stop shaking.

Suddenly, a loud scream pierced the night air and struck the Arc father out of his daze. Nicolas's expression turned dark. He unsheathed his blade and brought it to his chest. For one heartbeat, there was absolutely nothing except the wind. And the cold.

Jaune could feel the dread in the air. The others started to feel it too. It rippled through the camp…

"Gather the fighters!" Nicholas bellowed suddenly. "All huntsmen, now! Gather the fighters and protect the children!" He stared up at the surrounding valleys. "And light those fires! I want as many fires lit as soon as possible!"

Other huntsmen and huntresses took up the roar. "You heard the man, you lazy shits!" One roared. "Get moving and prepare yourselves!" "What the hell are you doing standing around?! MOVE!"

And just like that pandemonium ensued as others took up the cry and everyone started scurrying around and arming themselves.

Jaune's heartbeat increased. He could feel the panic spreading around him, the whole camp rippling around him. More people were shouting, screaming, or running.

He saw the fires being lit, but somehow it couldn't stop the cold.

Around him, every huntsman and huntress were riled into a frenzy. The whole camp became an orchestra of clanging and shouting.

And then, the air was split by the screams. The bloodcurdling screams of dying men and women.

Nicolas spun towards his family, huddled together against the oncoming gloom, and shouted, "Run away; get out of here as fast as possible while I hold them off!"

He then handed the Arc family blade to Jaune, who cradled it to his chest in awe and dawning realization. His father clutched his secondary blade in one hand, while saying, "Take it to protect your sisters and mother. I won't allow the Arc sword to be taken by these beasts."

Jaune could only nod his head before his father shoved him away, and at that moment the first Grimm appeared through the trees, followed a second later by a hundred more.

They were cradled in a mountain range that should have been defensible against any normal army. The Grimm were no normal army, however; they were a horde of bloodthirsty creatures that would stop at nothing to destroy everything in their path. It was hard to defend such a large, sprawling camp, but the defenders had done their best.

Beowolves howled in the night as they shredded through families and fighters alike, while Boarbatusks charged down those unprepared, stampeding through human and faunus.

These foes weren't slowing down as they mowed down living men and women. The Grimm weren't funneled into the valley; instead they could simply clamber over the mountains themselves. They attacked from all sides.

Jaune felt his breath freeze as he watched the dark shapes lumber over the black hills in the night. At that moment he broke out of his stupor and yelled, "RUN!"

He rushed after his family while Nicolas stayed behind as the oncoming horde surged towards him, his blade held ready for battle. Then a beowolf lunged towards him, claws extended. Nicolas dodged the beast while plunging his blade through its gut, slicing it to a fine black mist that evaporated just as three others pounced. He kicked one in the face and decapitated another beowolf with a swift swing, before ducking under the claws of the third beast on which he performed a back thrust, expelling the creature to thin air. He turned around to plunge his blade through the Grimm's face he had kicked, piercing down through the beast's gullet.

Nicolas took a deep breath, gathering his strength before a dozen Grimm swarmed around him, and Jaune had to look away as a Lancer stabbed him in the face and two Boarbatusks trampled him to the ground.

His father was dead.

Jaune fought through the tears as he sped up, grabbing Lavender, his slowest sibling, and tugging her after the rest of his surviving family.

They were everywhere, from all sides. For a moment, Jaune thought that they would be overwhelmed when there came a booming roar. He turned his head to find a bulking huntsman rush past, followed by dozens of other fighters as they pushed back the Grimm.

The sound of hacking blades filled the air, along with glyphs and lightning as the defenders unleashed their full power.

Jaune and his family took advantage of the distraction, running past burning tents and children screaming, women wailing, and the grunts of the dying.

_Can't focus on them, have to save my family, have to find safety, need to get away!_

Jaune's thoughts were running rampant when there was a loud, haunting screech. It came from ahead of them, past the burning trees and dying men. Then a large shape burst through the flaming foliage, swooping down towards Jaune and his family.

"Down!" Jaune screamed as he dove to the ground, tackling three of his sisters in the process. There was so much panic from all sides that Jaune could barely even hear the screams as the dragon shredded through the rest of his family.

The world burned as Jaune stumbled to his feet, followed by Lavender, Hazel, and Violet. They stared in horror at the ashes that remained of their family, before turning around to glare at the dragon flying down the valley behind them, burning everything in its path.

"They're gone," Hazel whispered in a low breath, tears streaming down her ashen face. Jaune pulled his sword out and said through a shaking voice, "We have to keep moving."

His sisters nodded reluctantly, and they ran away from the fighting. Yet the fighting was everywhere, Jaune didn't even know where to go.

He saw burning arrows lighting up the air, raining down among the thrashing black mass that was the Grimm. They were a sea of death, washing over everything and everyone in their path and rending life for every foot they covered. He saw shadows of raging beasts as scrambling huntsmen threw themselves in mindless rages. He saw the hulking huntsman from before at the center of the camp, desperately trying to set up barricades while tents caught fire.

_It's too late, everybody in this valley is going to die._

Jaune knew that he shouldn't voice his thoughts aloud, as he needed to instill hope into his remaining sisters to keep moving, that they could survive this no matter the odds. That idea was brushed aside immediately as a black shape hurtled out of the trees and arced towards Violet. Jaune leaped in front of his sister without a second thought, all the while thrusting his sword up through the Ursa's jaw. The bear-like beast lurched back roaring in agony but a berserk madness overwhelmed Jaune as he pulled the blade out and swung forward with all his might. His strike cut clean through the beast's neck, dissolving the Grimm into nothingness as Jaune collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath.

Lavender rushed to his side shouting but Jaune couldn't focus, his vision blurred as he slowly clambered to his feet and charged towards a King Taijitu slithering its way towards them. His sisters rushed past him, seeking an exit to this forest of death as he leaped into the air and slammed his blade down through the snake Grimm's head, killing it on impact. He ran after them, but was stopped in his tracks when a Griffon swooped down from the burning sky and grabbed him in its talons, flying him out into open air.

"NO!" he screamed as a wave of Grimm swept over his last remaining family and he writhed within the giant Grimm's grip, trying to dislodge himself so that he could save them, even though he knew it was pointless. They were gone.

Suddenly, a bright yellow light burst from his body and his sword alighted in a fiery gold. His strength intensified, and he pried the talons off his body while leaping off the Griffon's head, landing on the winged creature's back and bringing his blade up under its neck, threatening to kill it unless it flew him away from this hell. Jaune had no idea if this would work, but considering how he had somehow unlocked his aura he considered anything was possible. To his surprise the beast seemed to get the message and swept away from the ashen valley and out of the mountain range, thrashing all the while.

He pressed the blade up as hard as he could without killing the Griffon, but once they neared a populated settlement and were close to the ground he pulled back, slicing through its neck. He tumbled to the ground as his ride dissipated, and he looked up at a group of huntsmen and huntresses gathering outside of a village.

"They're all dead," he whispered before getting to his knees, and then collapsing back to the grass, his world turning black.

* * *

_Present day_

Jaune continued to reminisce as he remembered his years long journey traveling the world of Remnant, honing and gaining new skills along the way. His quest to put an end to the Grimm was a long one, but he knew that he was making great strides by coming to Beacon and becoming a full-fledged huntsman.

_Soon I will be able to strike out with a skilled team at my back, and we will go to the source and end those fucking beasts once and for all._

He was brought out of his thoughts when a short shape bumped into him. He looked down and to his surprise he saw a girl who seemed younger than him with _silver_ eyes.

 _Well that's a first_.

The girl's face was turning red as he continued looking at her eyes, and she quickly said, "I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking I'm just so excited and I can't control myself and we're almost there and…" She was interrupted from her cute rambling when a girl with blonde hair grabbed her by the hood and pulled her away.

"Sorry about Ruby, my sister just can't control herself from embracing cute guys. She does it all the time." If it was possible Ruby's face turned even more red as she cried, "Yang!" Jaune just smiled at the younger girl before moving his gaze up to the one who had tugged her to her side, and his mind promptly froze. His gaze immediately fixated on her long flowing hair and then drifted across her whole figure before looking up at her face.

She had a single eyebrow raised and she asked, "Like what you see?"

He shook his head out of his daze and laughed. "It's not often I see someone as beautiful as you," he said in a casual tone and Yang's face gained a light pink tint.

She looked down and said, "You're certainly not bashful." He walked up to her and said, "Just stating the obvious." He held out a hand. "The name's Jaune."

Yang seemed to get over her embarrassment as she took his hand and shook, smiling as she said, "I'm Yang, and you've met Ruby." The smaller girl still had her gaze on the floor, but Jaune walked up to her and shook her hand as well. He tilted her head up and said, "No need to be embarrassed, it happens all the time. Besides, I'm glad I ran into you, or you ran into me… semantics don't matter. All I know is that I don't know anyone at this school, and I need some friends."

Ruby smiled at that and said, "Of course we'll be friends, I don't really know anyone from here anyway, other than Yang."

The airship doors opened and Jaune spun around to see that they had arrived. Jaune backed up and looked at Yang again. "Well, shall we?" he gestured towards the ramp and Yang just shook her head, laughing as he followed the two sisters out into Beacon.

_This should be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why are you following us?" Yang asked as she looked back at Jaune, before she noticed how his armor seemed to glow in the morning sunlight. Was that his aura!?

"I may or may not know where I'm going, and I might be following you two because I have no place I might be able to go," Jaune said as he looked away from them to hide his amusement when Yang gave him a dull look. It was obvious that she had no idea what he had just said, before she seemed to perk up.

"Well you are welcome to join our team! That is, if you prove yourself capable of keeping up with the likes of me," Yang said with a cheesy thumb up, while Ruby gave an exasperated sigh at her sister's behavior even though she did like the idea and how Yang was seeming to warm up to Jaune. The buxom blonde then took off and Jaune stood there in shock.

He turned to Ruby with eyebrows raised. "She does that a lot," Ruby sighed and Jaune nodded his head slowly. "Well in the meantime you can show me around," he replied, and Ruby seemed to perk up.

"Alright, I think we're supposed to head this way," she started making her way towards a large central building and Jaune walked beside her as they meandered throughout the courtyard.

"You seem younger than everyone here," he said, and Ruby looked down as she shrugged. "I skipped two years from my previous school since I'm ready to become a huntress."

Jaune laughed. "You must be special. I didn't know that was possible, you must be a prodigy to be able to do that." She blushed and whispered, "I'm not special, just determined." Jaune noticed a forlorn look in her eyes and he asked in a cautious tone, "There a reason you're so determined?"

"My mother was killed by Grimm when I was younger, and neither me nor Yang could do anything about it," she answered in a shaky voice.

Jaune's eyes widened as he grabbed her shoulder and brought her in for a hug. "I'm sorry I asked. I know what it's like to have someone I love taken by those creatures," his words took on both a sad and angry tone, and Ruby looked up at him in question.

Jaune debated on telling her what had really happened, but decided to once he realized she had just confided in him her darkest sorrow. "My whole family was butchered by the Grimm when I was ten. I escaped, but not before witnessing everything. I feel like I could have saved them if I just tried harder, even though I knew it was hopeless. That's why I'm here, so that something like that doesn't happen again. I _will_ put an end to the Grimm, even if it kills me."

Jaune realized he had told her too much immediately, by the way her eyes widened in alarm. Then to his shock she threw herself into his arms. "I'm sorry, I had no idea. My problems seem to pale in comparison to what you went through."

He gently pried her off his chest and set her back on the ground. "Hey, it's all right. Now that we know these things about each other, I feel as though we can make it through this together. We can rely on each other," Jaune said, a sad smile on his face.

Ruby shook her head in relief and happiness and started tugging him towards Beacon when she stumbled into a white-haired girl. They both tumbled to the pavement and Jaune could only look on in bemusement.

_That seems to be a trend of hers_.

The pretty huntress-in-training got to her feet, brushing her skirt in annoyance with a pinched look on her face. She then started speaking, and Jaune did a double take. "You absolute dolt! My dust could have exploded because of your clumsiness. Then what would have happened? You would have been responsible…" Before she could continue her tirade against his first new friend Jaune put a hand on her shoulder. She spun around with an angry expression, but Jaune interrupted her before she could berate him.

"Hey, don't blame her. It's my fault since I had distracted her, and I take full responsibility. Now you can either back off, or you can take your anger out on me." The calm tone to his voice seemed to catch the snow-haired girl off guard, and the annoyed expression washed off her face. She took his hand off her shoulder and with a hint of embarrassment said, "I reacted harshly. I apologize, it's just I need dust for my semblance and I want to be as prepared as possible for tomorrow."

Jaune's expression warmed and he smiled at her, looking more closely at her. "You're nervous? You don't seem to be the nervous type, princess, all prim and proper. I bet you haven't had to worry a day in your life, not because of your attitude, but because you're always ready for whatever happens. Am I right?" He arched one eyebrow and the girl stared at him with a flustered look on her face, before slowly nodding her head.

"My name's Jaune, and this is Ruby," he gestured to his friend with red-black hair. "Weiss," the white-haired girl responded hesitantly.

Ruby and Jaune then took off towards Beacon, and Weiss stared after them in wonder.

_What the hell just happened?!_ she thought. Exasperated, she continued making her own way towards Beacon.

* * *

"Yang, this isn't a laughing matter!" Ruby growled as she slapped one hand against her sister's arm, trying in vain to stop the girl laughing. "You ditched me and I made a fool of myself." Not to mention she'd made a complete enemy… on day one no less, that shouldn't have been possible.

Even for her!

"Oh calm down Rubes, every mistake is a lesson to learn from. Besides, you had Jaune with you, or did he abandon you as well?" As always her big sister didn't have so much as an apology for her, not even a hint of remorse for cruelly abandoning her in an unfamiliar place. Never mind that it was as unfamiliar for Yang as it was her, she was the big sis and that meant she was supposed to help Ruby! Not… rush off with her friends from Signal.

She then turned to Jaune, who shrugged his shoulders and said, "Of course I didn't leave her, I had no idea where to go either. And I seemed to placate Weiss good enough, she shouldn't hold a grudge anymore."

Yang raised an eyebrow and smirked at Jaune. "Not even an hour here, and you've already sweet talked three hot girls? You must be confident."

Ruby's face swiftly flamed red as she ducked her head in embarrassment. Jaune smiled suggestively and walked up to Yang, before leaning forward and whispering against her ear, "Don't worry, blondie. You're the one who caught my eye first. I'm not sure any huntress here could hold even a torch compared to your beauty."

He pulled away and laughed at the dazed look on Yang's face, which she quickly tried to hide by glancing away and clearing her throat. "Y-yeah… um… ok… maybe we should…" Yang stammered for a moment before laughing it off, and then promptly bit her bottom lip. Jaune stared at her distractedly, before smiling at her.

Ruby zoned them out when she noticed everyone in the large room quieting down. She was barely able to contain her excitement as a man tapped the microphone with one finger. This was the Headmaster of Beacon… Ozpin himself! If all Hunters were cool then one who was a Headmaster of Hunters was definitely high up on the list. He also wasn't as scary as that other teacher stood beside him, who seemed to glare at everyone at once.

"Allow me to keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction."

Ruby blinked as the Headmaster paused once more, looking over his glasses at all of them, until he seemingly stared right at her. When the small girl looked back though, it was just in time to see Ozpin look away.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. That is all, have a good evening."

Everyone started filtering out and Ruby gulped audibly. She had a feeling this was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

Jaune woke up, rubbing his eyes and looking around as his vision started clearing.

_That's right, I forgot we were camping out tonight._

He then noticed a small shape burrowing into his side, and looked down to find Ruby snoring on his stomach. He turned to his other side to find Yang breathing into his face, clearly deep asleep.

_Well this is awkward._

He tried maneuvering out from under Ruby's sleeping form, but he ended up nudging Yang, who then elbowed him in the ribs and languidly threw her leg over his waist. Jaune froze in alarm, and groaned as he immediately started getting hard.

_I need to get out of here. If Yang wakes up, she'll probably kill me… while Ruby will die from embarrassment._

With those thoughts flooding through his mind, Jaune became determined to escape this entanglement. He grabbed Yang's calf, trying to ignore her exposed thigh in the process and as lightly as possible set it aside. He held his breath, waiting for her to open her eyes and eviscerate him with her steely gaze. She didn't.

Jaune breathed a sigh of relief before rolling out from under Ruby as carefully as possible, and set her down gently before scrambling to his feet. He needed to take a walk, and think.

He knew he shouldn't grow attachments, but he couldn't help but feel a pull towards Yang and Ruby, an indescribable pull towards the idea of companionship. He had traveled too much the past seven years, not truly getting to know anyone. Now that he was here at Beacon Academy, he felt as though he's meant to forge new friendships, although with Yang he knew it was something else, something stronger. Every time they found each other and spoke throughout the day, the walls seemed to be closing in around them, making the space suffocating and tense. The chatter was idle, even when a ball of unexplainable anxiousness was cocooned in his chest, when his fingers were clenching into fists behind his back so she wouldn't notice.

There was something to her that drew him in, even though he knew she was so out of reach for him. These thoughts had only continued to stir his head as his mind desperately searched for a new ground of stability, some lucidity in the avalanche of senselessness that she had stolen control from his grasp. He couldn't filter his mouth when speaking to her, as there was something about her gaze that hung to his shoulders like multiple balloons tied to his frame, lifting his posture, rendering himself to feel light and free. He didn't let her, or any of them see that, though. Over the years he had learned to mask his true feelings so that nothing could visibly get to him, while on the inside he felt everything.

"You look miserable." The voice broke him out of his meandering thoughts and he swiveled around to find a hot huntress wearing an outfit that clung to her frame like a second skin. She had black hair and two slight bumps on her head that she seemed to keep hidden with a bow.

_Faunus._ He took in the rest of her and noticed that she was reading a book titled _Ninjas of Love_. He smiled and walked up to her before crouching down beside her and settling against the tree that she leaned against.

"Just enjoying a walk. Nice read. Which one is that again?" he asked in a nonchalant voice. The hot faunus let out a gasp before she slammed the book closed and placed it on her other side. He laughed at her reaction and said, "Don't be ashamed, that's actual literature. It teaches values of love and how to please your partner to the best extent." She looked flustered and turned on at the same time as she gazed at him with heavy-lidded eyes, subconsciously leaning in.

_She must have been at one of the really steamy parts for me to get this much of a rise out of her._

He brought a hand to her cheek and brushed up into her hair until he caught the bow in his hands. He tugged it off to reveal two cute cat ears, and she immediately broke out of her lust-filled haze to slap Jaune across the face and snatch her bow back. She placed it back over her cat ears while glaring at him with amber eyes.

"You have very pretty eyes, and you look especially cute when you're angry."

Blake stared at him with a murderous look and she hissed, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What the hell is wrong with _you_? You're the one hiding who you really are. Don't be ashamed of yourself, or you'll live with regret. Trust me, I would know," Jaune had dropped his casual attitude and adopted a serious tone as he tucked a strand of hair behind the faunus' hair. She sported a mild blush as she gazed at him, her previous anger evaporating as she whispered, "I'm sorry for exploding on you. I just don't want anyone to know what I really am."

"Not what, who. My name's Jaune, what's yours?"

"My name's Blake," she replied with a soft smile. He grabbed her hand to shake. Like a frost bolt, the contact sent a rush of electricity lodging into his skin and shattering away at the daze that had caged him in its claws, jolting his senses and filling them with awe. He tried ignoring the feeling as they shook hands, and he reluctantly let go and stood up.

"Happy reading. I should probably get back to sleep, need to rest for tomorrow. I hope we see each other again soon, Blake." He smiled at her one last time before strolling away, leaving behind a very intrigued Blake. She stared after him in silence, before getting back to reading her book. For some reason Jaune kept taking the place of the male main character making love to the female protagonist, and Blake sighed in frustration before shutting the cover and leaning her head back against the tree.

_This can't be good,_ she thought.

Meanwhile, Jaune was mentally freaking out as he made his way over to where he had been sleeping, and as he lay down beside Ruby he couldn't help but wonder how he had grown attached to three different girls in less than twenty-four hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jaune rubbed his head, trying to will away a growing migraine. He'd barely gotten any sleep last night after speaking with Blake, and the rambunctious actions of a girl named Nora Valkyrie hanging on the sleeves of one Lie Ren at the crack of dawn did not help his situation. Still, with Initiation starting on a cliff side overlooking the Emerald Forest, the constant fresh air did help clear his head a bit. As they were now, about 40 of them stood atop spring-loaded platforms. It didn't take a genius to figure out just how this was starting. They stood in a single file line, with Weiss to his right and a redheaded girl named Pyrrha Nikos on his left, whom he had met in the locker room earlier today. They had clicked almost instantly, as she seemed to warm up to him after he revealed to her he had no idea who she was, which was strange now that he thought about that. Weiss on the other hand had been extremely livid to the point where he wondered if that was her constant mood.

Unlike most of the other girls, except for perhaps Yang, Pyrrha was far better built for combat. Pretty much the same height as him, years of training shown in honed and well-cut muscles. She wore her waist-level hair in a ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It appeared to resemble a leather and bronze cuirass, and seemed to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seemed to have small round embroidery on the sides. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt. Elaborate bronze greaves dressed her thighs, continuing downwards to her bronze, high heeled boots. A bronze bracer decorated her left arm. Strapped to her back was a shield and a collapsible spear. She also had vivid-green eyes and was the definition of beauty.

"Good luck out there Pyrrha, I'm looking forward to doing battle with you," he told her with a smile, extending a fist out to her.

"The feeling is mutual, Jaune," she answered with a smile of her own, returning the gesture with a tap from her own fist. He then turned to the snow-color haired heiress.

"Hey Weiss?"

" _What_?"

"Loosen up a bit," he chuckled as she sent him a death stare before turning her head away in irritation.

"The Initiation is about to begin," came the authoritarian voice of Professor Goodwitch. Headmaster Ozpin leisurely followed her, coffee mug in hand as they took their places facing the line of aspiring hunters.

Ozpin cleared his throat as he addressed the new recruits. "For years, you all have trained to be warriors. Today, those abilities will be tested here, in the Emerald Forest."

Goodwitch stepped forward. "Now I know you have been hearing rumors about team assignments, so allow me to put an end to your confusion. You will be given teammates... today."

"What?" uttered a worried Ruby over on Pyrrha's other side.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," continued Ozpin.

Ruby's panic seemed to increase as she let out a small whine.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing shall be your partner for the next 4 years."

"...what?!" At this point she couldn't hold in her worry. Jaune looked over to her in worry as Ozpin continued.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will encounter opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Yang let out a laugh at that, before looking around awkwardly at everyone staring at her.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of this initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each team will choose one. You will retrieve these relics and return here to the top of the cliff, defending them and your standing. Are there any questions?"

Nobody raised their hand, although Ruby was shuffling around nervously.

"Good! Take your positions."

Out of nowhere Weiss and Blake were launched from their platforms.

Ren and Nora were next, the latter giggling madly at the sudden free fall.

Pyrrha was sent next, followed closely by Jaune.

Yang gave her little sister a wink as she slipped on a pair of shades, rocketing off into the distance. Ruby prepared herself before she was launched as well.

Ozpin smiled as the last of the combatants was launched out over the forest, sipping his coffee without a care in the world. Goodwitch just shook her head in exasperation at his nonchalant attitude.

* * *

Few things gave Jaune as big of a rush as freefalling out of an open sky. As he focused his aura for the incoming landing, he took a moment to observe his peers. Weiss made perfect and practical execution of her glyphs as jumping platforms to slow her descent. He also noticed her weapon of choice was a rapier, but at this distance couldn't make out any other details. Pyrrha smashed into trees with her shield, her form never buckling from the impacts. He couldn't find Blake anywhere, and assumed she had already hit the ground. An explosion rippled next to him. Swinging his head right, he laughed openly at the sight of Yang, firing rounds from her gauntlets to propel herself higher and faster than what gravity would allow. She was having the time of her life. He was nearing the tree line now, and he began to prepare himself to enter the fray. Drawing on the energy his aura provided, he enveloped himself in a transparent gold cocoon of energy as he made contact with the trees. He barely felt it as he hit the ground with a roll.

Ruby wasn't far behind, extending Crescent Rose and hooking herself to several branches as she swung down to safe, hard earth. On the outside, she was calm but inside she was screaming.

"Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta... find..." "Yaaaang!" she cried out at the top of her lungs before speeding through several clearings in the woods.

She slid to a stop as she came into a third clearing, finding none other than the Ice Princess, Weiss. They shared a look for a few moments. The heiress showed no outward signs of disdain or hostility, and Ruby's initial anxiety shrank a bit. She showed it with a small smile. Then the girl was leaving.

"Wait! Come back!" Ruby called out. "We're supposed to be teammates..." Weiss huffed as she struggled through the underbrush. Idiot Crater Face was one of the last people she wanted to be teamed up with. The immature little girl would only slow her down. She sighed as she forced her way into another clearing, only to be drawn to the sound of a creature getting its neck split open. She looked up to find Pyrrha finishing off a Beowolf, and a wide smile split her face as she ran up to the red-head champion. "I guess we're partners," Weiss said and Pyrrha laughed nervously. "I guess so," she replied with a hint of disappointment, but Weiss conveniently chose to ignore her tone as they made their way further into the forest.

* * *

Blake grunted to herself as a Boarbatusk trampled past her, feet slamming down where she stood a second ago. One of the slower varieties of Grimm in the forest - they seemed to move even more slowly in comparison to her feline grace.

Then again speed wasn't their main weapon, she considered to herself as she flipped over another, her faithful weapon scoring a deep line across the back of its neck as she arced over it. Letting her ribbon bound arm swing free she propelled the second blade of gambol shroud in a violent arc, spinning it around her body and causing the blade to sink deep into the bottom of the beast's jaw. The Grimm fell with a sickening crunch, dislodging her blade as she swung it back to her hand.

A brief twitch of her concealed ears showed that there was no enemy in her immediate vicinity, so she took a moment to rest herself. Grimm corpses littered the floor of the forest like black leaves fallen from the trees.

Then a giant scream tore through the forest, and Blake's ears shot up in alarm as she pivoted towards the source of the sound, which turned out to be a giant Ursa. The beast of a Grimm crashed through the trees and shredded its way towards her position while she readied gambol shroud. Before it could reach her, a glowing shape blurred in from the side with shield raised above him and when the bear's claws scratched against it Blake took a closer look at him. It was Jaune!

His style was much more immovable than her own, blocking and defending before lashing out at over-extended limbs whenever he had the chance. Both of them relied almost entirely on counter-attacking, though she emphasized never being struck in the first place while he allowed his armor to meet some of the blows.

A crunching of leaves behind her caused a sigh to escape her lips as she spun around and weaved between the clawing arms of a swiping Beowolf, this time keeping Gambol Shroud sheathed as she ploughed the blade into the beast's ribcage.

Meanwhile, Jaune blocked another of the Ursa's swings and rolled under a swinging arm before leaping up into its guard and burying his blade through the Grimm's heart. As the Ursa was busy dying he swung around and rushed towards a Beowolf that was blurring towards Blake's unprotected back.

"Blake! Look out!" The sudden male scream caught her attention, her eyes instantly alighting on Jaune who was sprinting towards her. Trusting his reasoning despite his usual aloof attitude she spun herself to one side, hoping to avoid whatever Grimm had managed to sneak up on her. A heavy weight rammed her as she tried to dodge, slamming her to the ground even as a great weight landed on her legs, causing her to hiss in pain. She had somehow managed to hand a hit in the process of falling, but it did little damage as the beast clamped its jaws down towards her throat.

Jaune tackled the Grimm to the ground before it could rip her open, and she breathed a sigh of relief before looking over at the brawl that was ensuing. June's aura flared a deep gold as he pummeled the Beowolf across its snout five times before ramming his shield down into its throat. He lifted the shield and bellowed, "Don't!" Slam. The shield broke open its throat, and he lifted the defensive weapon again. "Hurt!" Another swing completely severed the head, but Jaune wasn't done. "MY FRIEND!" The shield blurred down once again, but was only met by dirt and leaves as the dead Grimm had already dissolved.

Blake stared in awe and worry at the sight of Jaune, who was visibly shaking as he stumbled to his feet and collapsed beside her. "Blake, are you alright?" The blonde knight asked her as he inspected her thighs, where the Beowolf had landed. She ignored his somewhat rhetorical question as she strained to move her legs. To her relief they worked.

"I'm okay," Blake gasped and Jaune held out a hand which she gratefully took. He pulled her to her feet and she stumbled into his chest before backing away with a dust of pink on her complexion.

"I'm glad to hear that, partner." Jaune seemed to notice her reaction, because he was smirking at her with that fond look she found herself getting used to, and starting to like.

"Well, shall we go find a relic?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and Jaune nodded his head in agreement before they both ran further into the trees.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" called Yang as she strode through a misty part of the forest. "Hellooooooooo! I'm getting bored here."

Her attention was drawn to some rustling in the bushes. "Someone there?" She ran over to investigate, shoving the foliage aside. "Ruby? Is that you?" she asked, smiling. A growl answered her, and she looked up. "Nope."

The blonde back-flipped out of the way of a massive claw swipe. Two Ursai charged after her. She rolled to the side as the second Ursa swung for her head. Activating her gauntlets, Ember Celica, she stared her opponents down.

"I don't suppose you two have seen a little girl? Black hair with red ends, wearing a red cloak?"

The ursa's answer was to charge her again. She smirked and dodged underneath another claw swipe, sending a punch into the Ursa's chest. A shotgun blast from her gauntlet accompanied the punch. Five more were slammed into the Grimm, forcing it to stumble backwards on its hind legs. Yang followed it up with a jump, spinning a side kick into its chin.

"You could just say no!"

The ursai roared in response, one stepping forward to take another swipe at her. Yang laughed as she vaulted back out of range.

"Geez. You guys couldn't hit the broad side of a-" Time seemed to slow as a single, gold lock of hair drifted past her vision. It fell to the floor, making not even a fraction of a sound, yet it felt like a gavel had dropped. "You..." Yang growled out as her aura began to flare. Both Ursai looked at each other in confusion.

"You monsters!" she roared, eyes turning scarlet. Her body burst into flames as she tapped into her Semblance.

The Grimm had no time to react as Yang shot forward with fiery speed. She buried her fist into the first one's stomach, following up with a relentless barrage of punches, shotgun blasts, and kicks. The ursa was dead before it even hit the ground, its body thrown through multiple trees. The second one roared out to her, squaring up to deal with the new threat.

"What, you want some too?!" she challenged.

It didn't get to respond, its body locking up as Yang was pleasantly surprised to find an arced blade severing its spine. The ursa, having been reared back on its hind legs, fell forward with a crash, revealing Ruby standing behind it with her hand proudly wrapped around Crescent Rose embedded in the thing's back. With a yank, the blade pulled free and she promptly stowed it away, smiling like a kid getting birthday presents.

"Yaaang! We're partners!" Ruby screamed and with an enthusiasm the blonde had never seen from her sister before, the young girl threw herself into Yang's arms.

"Of course we're partners, sis. We gotta stick together. Now let's claim our prize." Yang smirked, and Ruby jumped out of her grasp before bursting deeper into the forest screaming all the while, "Race you there!" Yang shook her head in amusement before shooting off after Ruby's distant form.

* * *

Jaune's mood perked up when he saw a break in the tree line. He burst from the foliage into a massive clearing. About time he made it. In the center was a ruined temple, its crumbling supports arranged in a circle which surrounded an overgrown stone floor with multiple stone pillars. Upon each pillar was an odd piece, which he assumed were the relics. He relaxed his pace as he strode forward with Blake by his side, both of them examining the pieces. Before either of them could pick up a piece a high-pitched voice yelled, "Jaune!" and he turned his head to find Ruby soaring towards them, but she flung her scythe to the side and slowed down her flight by yanking on it as it caught a tree trunk. She landed in front of them, followed closely by Yang. The beautiful brawler landed right in front of Jaune and pointed at Blake. "What's up stud? Who is this?" she asked, and Blake narrowed her amber eyes at Yang. "I'm Blake. And you are?"

Yang smirked at her before placing a hand on her hip and thrusting out her chest. "I'm Yang. So, you two are partners huh?"

Jaune inwardly cringed at the blatant display of showing off, but he recovered in time to respond. "Yeah. Looks like you two are stuck together."

Yang ruffled Ruby's hair and said, "Yep. I have to take care of little sis so she doesn't run into any boy trouble."

"Yaaaang," Ruby sighed and Yang just ignored her as she sauntered over to the chess pieces. She grabbed the white knight. Ruby appeared beside her in a flash and stared intently at the piece as Jaune took his own piece at random. That's when a battle cry that suspiciously sounded like Nora pierced the calm air and all four of them angled themselves towards the sound.

"What should we do?" Blake asked.

Nobody answered her, all of them staring in horror at the sky transfixed as something rapidly descended on them.

Meanwhile in the sky, Weiss and Pyrrha rode a Nevermore

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all!" the champion yelled over the roaring of wind in their ears. "I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss screamed as she clung to the feathers with such a death grip that her hands were even more pale than the rest of her.

"I guess at this point we should just jump off this thing."

"What are you insane?!" She never got her answer, because Pyrrha had already leaped into a free fall. Weiss froze in shock. "Oh for the love of-"

"Guys didn't you hear that?" Ruby was waving at them. "What are we going to do?"

Blake, Jaune, Yang simply pointed up, gaining the younger girl's attention.

"Heads uuuuup!" screamed a free falling Pyrrha. Jaune was prepared to catch her, but she had already maneuvered herself so that she slid down a curved tree trunk and landed gracefully beside him. Then a high-pitched scream reached his ears and without a second thought jumped between two trees so that he could leap up and catch Weiss in his arms. They immediately continued plummeting towards the ground and Jaune mentally kicked himself.

_Here goes nothing._

He activated his aura and within the blink of an eye the energy encased them both in a protective shield. He angled the fall so that he was under Weiss just in case this wouldn't work, but when they smacked into the ground it thankfully didn't break. Jaune sighed in relief after the cushioned fall and opened his eyes to find Weiss straddling his waist, her face burying itself into his neck. He gulped, very much aware of her generous curves and afraid of what the Ice Princess would do to him once she realized what was happening.

But when she brought her head up all she did was gaze into his eyes for a full minute, while Jaune just lied there awkwardly trying to keep eye contact.

"What..." Yang started, just as confused as everyone else, but was interrupted by Weiss scrambling up from Jaune and dusting herself off.

She turned up her face and with eyes closed said, "Thank you."

Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes as Jaune got to his feet in bewilderment. Before anyone could comment on the heiress' odd reaction there was a great crashing sound.

"Keep moving, horsie!"

An Ursa came flailing out of the treeline, screaming bloody murder until it was silenced by a pink electrical surge on its head. Nora, with a silver grenade launcher strapped to her back hopped off the dying Grimm. Ren stumbled out from behind her, dressed in a green eastern style jacket and white slacks which were a bit disheveled to say the least.

"Aw man, it's broken," the girl whined as she smacked the Ursa on the head.

"Nora..." spoke Lie Ren. "Please... don't ever do that again." He heard a whoosh and looked up to find her gone.

Nora ran over to the temple, completely ignoring those who had made it before them in her narrow span of attention. "Oooooh!" she cooed over the white rook piece. In a comical fashion, she put the piece on top of her head which somehow stuck there.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" she sang and danced.

"Nora!"

"Coming Ren!" she called back and ran over to him.

"Are we done here?" As if in answer to Yang's question, a Deathstalker charged out of the trees and across the clearing towards them.

Jaune readied Crocea Mors and sighed. When did the Grimm ever learn not to mess with him? After all, he won every time.

* * *

_Hours after Initiation_

Ozpin sat across from Professor Goodwitch, who was still flabbergasted at the skill of teams BJRY (Blackberry) and PRWN (Prawn) during their handling of the Deathstalker. Blake had shown considerable leadership skill, keeping her calm while keeping the flow of combat against the Deathstalker contained and efficient. Pyrrha had also helped lead the charge and dealt the most hits to the Grimm on her team alongside Ruby. However, it was Jaune who Goodwitch was most intrigued about. He had dealt the most damage to the Deathstalker, and had even been the one to give the killing blow by decapitating it, but his teamwork skills were probably the worst she had ever seen. He had disrupted the other hunters' attacks on several occasions, and didn't seem to want or need anyone else's help when dealing with the Grimm.

"I'm worried about Jaune and his lack of teamwork," she said. Ozpin gazed idly at her.

"I understand. However, he more than makes up for it with skill. I understand that he has learned his skill on his own, hunting Grimm and relying solely on himself. In time I'm sure he will grow used to how a team operates, as he is now _in_ a team. I just don't know how long that will take, as the lone wolf ideal seems to be ingrained into him at this point."

Goodwitch nodded her head at Ozpin, knowing that all they could do now was wait and see.

* * *

Jaune, Blake, Yang, and Ruby made their way to their dorm while Pyrrha, Weiss, Nora, and Ren followed behind.

Weiss had been complaining about how Prawn was the worst team name in the history of team names. She seemed to blame Nora for the poor name, as without her their team would be simply called PWR, or Power. Of all the things to complain about, Jaune had thought that would be the least of them. From him almost screwing up her shot to show off her skills during the Deathstalker fight and Pyrrha being named team leader, Weiss oddly didn't mention any of those incidents.

Jaune was relieved with Blake being named leader of his team, as he knew that he wasn't one to coordinate other people.

_The only people I know how to use in a fight is me, myself, and I._ Jaune was brought out of his thoughts when they made it to their dorms, where he noticed both teams were right across the hall from each other.

"Isn't this great? We get to see each other whenever we want!" Nora cheered while hopping on the tips of her toes. Ren just shook his head in amusement before him and the rest of team PRWN bid team BJRY goodnight.

They walked into their own dorm to find it was the size of a master bedroom with four beds and one bathroom. There was also a large closet which Yang immediately began using to store her clothes.

Once everyone had unpacked all their belongings they each took turns in the shower. After Blake and Ruby took their turns, Yang went in and after _forty minutes_ emerged from the bathroom. Jaune was about to complain when his eyes widened.

"Yang! Why aren't you wearing any clothes?!" Ruby squeaked as she glanced over at Jaune who was still staring unashamedly. Unbeknownst to anyone else in the room Blake had her eyes narrowed at Jaune's reaction before blocking her surroundings with a book in her face.

"It's not like I'm naked, I have a towel on. Calm down Rubes," Yang laughed and Jaune broke out of his stupor as he glanced away, trying not to notice how Yang's breasts strained against the towel wrapped around her curvaceous body as she walked over to her bed. As she walked by Jaune she leaned down so that her bust was right in front of his face, the towel slipping down to reveal a generous amount of cleavage.

He gulped audibly as he looked up at Yang's face, determined not to fall for her ploy. She had her trademark smirk on as she whispered in a sultry tone, "It's your turn, Jauney boy." He nodded his head, trying to ignore how close she was and the feelings she caused to stir within him.

He slipped off his bed and brushed past Yang, taking his shirt off in the process and chucking it on his bed as he walked to the bathroom

Yang stared at his retreating form with a hungry look. _Mama likes what she sees,_ she thought as she licked her lips. Ruby and Blake, while not as blatantly, were staring as well. Meanwhile, Jaune closed the door to the bathroom and stared at his reflection. He cracked a mischievous smile.

_Two can play at that game._

* * *

**AN: Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The beautiful black-haired girl was laying in her bed with a hollow look. All she could think of was the drenched form of Yang teasing Jaune, and him teasing the blonde in return.

"Stupid Jaune!" Blake mumbled into her pillow. The pain in her heart would not stop for anything and she didn't know how she would face Jaune in the morning. She didn't know why she was getting worked up over him in the first place, she had only known him for a day. "There a reason you're calling me names, Blake?"

The voice brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to her other side to find Jaune staring at her, laying on his bed without a care in the world. Yang and Ruby were still sound asleep on the other side of the room, thank God. Blake blinked in surprise and alarm, before closing her eyes and sighing in defeat as he kept staring at her.

"It's nothing, Jaune. Just go back to sleep," she turned away from him to face the wall, when she felt her mattress dip as a new weight settled upon it. She froze, holding her breath as Jaune sighed.

"Did I do something wrong? We're going to be partners for four years, so we might as well be candid with each other now. Tell me what I did to upset you." Blake slowly rolled onto her back before drawing herself up to a sitting position, facing Jaune as he gazed imploringly at her.

"I'm sorry, I was just voicing my thoughts out loud," she said, averting her gaze from him and staring determinedly at her lap. When she glanced up after a few seconds she found him still staring at her, so she continued. "I was trying to memorize everyone's name I met today," she said in a tone that almost sounded like a question.

He let out a soft laugh. "We both know that's bullshit; there's something that I did that's bothering you, and I want to know what it is so that I won't do it again."

Blake's amber eyes flared as she leaned her face up towards his, and stopped right before her lips could brush against his mouth. Jaune looked on in shock as she tilted her head up and whispered against his ear, "I don't like you flirting with every girl you come across. As your partner, I want you to focus more of your attention on me."

Jaune's mind froze as her breath washed against his neck, and a thrill rushed through him as he ducked his head in guilt. "I'm sorry, Blake. It won't happen again. I'll tease only you from now on until we graduate," Blake backed away from him, pink dusting her cheeks in embarrassment as she hissed, "You know that's not what I meant. I just think that we should focus on getting to know each other better."

To her rising anger she found amusement dancing in Jaune's eyes as he gazed at her. "Don't worry. I'd be a fool not to want to spend more time with you," he then plucked her bow off and brushed the back of his hand against her cat ear. To her surprise, she found herself not caring that her faunus identity was now exposed to the room as she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes in contentment. All too soon his touch was gone, and she opened her eyes to find him slipping back into his bed.

That's when she grew determined and she slipped out of bed, exposing herself in a black lacy thong and a thin black bra. Jaune spun around in awe as she pushed him to his bed before straddling his waist. She began to move her hips slowly, brushing her thinly veiled maidenhead against his growing erection, which was straining against his underwear.

"Blake! What are you doing?" he asked, glancing to the side to make sure that Yang and Ruby were still asleep. She leaned down and cupped his chin, turning his face up to meet her hooded eyes.

"What I've been wanting to do all day," she whispered and then brushed her lips against his, delving her tongue into his open maw. He reciprocated the kiss, wrestling her tongue with his as he gripped her round backside. This took her by surprise as she let out a breathy moan, and Jaune took advantage of the distraction to spin around and pin her to the bed by her wrists. He pressed his manhood against her entrance, which was already soaking wet, and suckled on her neck before pressing kisses down her collarbone and towards the valley of her breasts. He backed away at the last second before he could lose more control of himself, eliciting a sound that suspiciously sounded like a cat whining from Blake.

"If you really want to do this, it can't be here," Jaune said while gazing at Blake, who had gotten on all fours and started crawling towards him in a very seductive way. She smiled as she nodded her head, and Jaune grabbed a t-shirt from his drawers and passed it to the faunus beauty to cover up her exposed skin. She rolled her eyes but acquiesced with his silent request, pulling the shirt down over her head and following him out of the dorm room.

Once the door was safely and quietly closed, Blake threw herself into his arms and pushed them against the wall while kissing him. Jaune winced at the resounding thumping noise, before bringing his hand up under her knees and running down the hall while carrying her bridal style. Blake laughed lightly as he continued kissing her before they came across a janitor's closet, which turned out to be unlocked.

Closing the door behind them, Blake tugged the shirt off as she slid to her feet and then to her knees while pushing him by the waist against the wall.

Regaining his mind from the daze, Jaune looked at Blake already having his hard tool in her hands, lightly stroking him off. With a little grunt, he whispered. "Blake…" Blue eyes watched as the busty teen leaned her whole body down to his member, her hot breath tickling his rod. "Are you sure-" He was cut off by a single slim finger shushing him.

Not looking at him, but his dick that was so close to her supple lips, Blake whispered. "Nobody has ever looked at me like you do." The soft tongue then lightly licked at the head. Loving the little taste of pre-cum, she placed a strand of her hair behind her ear before continuing her assault. Placing her left hand on his shaft, she stroked what she wasn't licking with her hot mouth and lips.

"B-B-Blake!" Jaune called out as her lips wrapped themselves around his twitching tool. With each little head bob, she stroked what she didn't fit inside. It was an amazing feeling to have the beauty suck him off, he'd never experienced anything like it. All he could do was moan in pleasure.

Blake's mind was in a fog as she gently took his member in her throat. Her head bobbed up and down in a steady fashion until she felt her pussy lips stain her panties. Feeling his rod twitching, about to blow, she left the rod. Smirking a little at the confused gaze, she unclipped her thin bra and threw it away. She took great pride in the fact that the blonde beneath her had gasped.

As his lustful blue eyes gazed upon the sexy sight of Blake and her revealed breasts, he was thrown into a daze of lust and want. His mind yelled at him to bury his head between those heavenly tits and suck them until milk squirted out. The blonde would have, if those bountiful mounds hadn't occupied themselves by being wrapped around his veiny shaft. "Yes!" Jaune finally moaned out. He was mentally kicking himself for not keeping quiet.

"Fuck! Your tits are amazing, Blake." Jaune hissed in pleasure as the cat faunus grabbed her tits and mushed his throbbing 8-inch member between her silky mounds. Jaune opened his eyes to find Blake's amber irises gazing at him in lust, and that's when he realized he was about to lose all control. Using her whole body, she leaned up and back while shaking her mounds along his prick. Her breathing increased with each movement, and the added heat made his member twitch. Shimmering eyes locked onto blue as she continued to move back and forth. Her eyes caught the sight of his pre-jizz leaking from the head.

Wanting another taste of his juice, she leaned her head down and greatly sucked on the prick still being rubbed by her cleavage. The blonde couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips. "Shit! Suck my dick harder! It's so good I'm about to blow!" Jaune warned the raven-haired beauty.

"Do it." Blake whispered out, her saliva slobbering all over the sizeable rod she was pleasing with the melons he loved so much. "Cover my face in your seed. Show me how much you love your kitty cat!" She begged, and then continued sliding his dick up through her boob vagina and licking it each time it reached her chin.

It was too much for Jaune to hold himself back. The combination of her luscious lips along his purple head, his shaft being rubbed by her soft marshmallows, along with her hooded eyes were too stimulating. "Blake!" He roared out in ecstasy. His hips pumped between her tits, coating her creamy flesh in his white spunk.

"Soooo much!" Blake moaned in ecstasy as her face and melons were sprayed with the hot seed she was quickly coming to love. She was amazed at the long climax that seemed to go on and on, and that's when her own climax came as the hot jizz coated down her sweaty form.

When Jaune finally let up, he leaned away from Blake, holding himself up with both arms. He marveled at the cum covered Blake. She looked so enticing when she was coated in his baby milk. "So fucking good." He moaned out, his flag-pole still standing for more.

After basking in the heat of his cum on her skin, Blake slowly began to lick up what landed in her eyes, blinding her for a second. Her eyes widened a little when she saw the meat-stick still standing at attention. "How?!" Blake could only gasp in arousal and shock while Jaune, deep into his lust, chuckled. "It's because you look so delicious coated in my cum." Leaning forward, he spoke into her ear. "And I want a taste." His husky whisper sent shivers down her spine, making her pussy lips gush harder. Blake blushed brightly.

"B-B-But…what if our team wakes up and finds us gone! And anyways, I don't want to continue this here," she sputtered in embarrassment. The embarrassment only grew when Jaune smirked. "That didn't stop you from sucking my cock." Letting his smirk fall into a gentle smile, he caressed her reddening face gently. "Please, Blake, let me love you." He kissed her cheek. "Let me show you how much you mean to me and that you hold a place in my heart." He pleaded.

Blake looked deep in his eyes. Her amber shining with affection as she saw that he was sincere with his words. Fearing she would cry if she spoke, she only nodded silently. Seeing the nod, Jaune gently grabbed her hand and got up. Without saying a word, he kissed her lightly on the lips before leading her to the roof.

* * *

Jaune was enjoying the sweet and sensual make out session that he was having with the cat faunus as they emerged on the roof. He loved how soft and kissable her lips were, it was like he was kissing pure silk. He continued to kiss the sweet huntress, but he wanted to start stimulating her other sensitive areas.

While continuing their passionate lip lock, Jaune brought his hands up to Blake's bare and luscious breasts. Taking a hold of one in his hands, he began gently squeezing and kneading the soft tit in his palms. He made her moan into his mouth as he pinched her tiny protruding nipples, feeling them become even harder than before in his palms. Blake was enjoying the hell out of this situation. It was just so exciting and new to her. She wanted to do anything she could to entertain and pleasure her lover for making her feel this way.

Even though they were both enjoying their kissing, Jaune broke off the kiss and moved his head down. He left little tiny kisses on Blake's neck that made her giggle. Seeing the beautiful huntress giggling and smiling because of his kisses let him know that he was heading in the right direction.

He continued to work his tongue down past her stretched out neck and collar bone until his face was directly in front of her tits. He moved his mouth to her right breast and placed a few kisses on it, causing a shock wave of pleasure to pass throughout her body.

"God, I love your cute perky tits!" he exclaimed as his mouth latched onto her nipple, sucking and nibbling on it. He switched to her left breast, his hands resting on her smooth thighs.

"Do you like it when I suck on your tits like this Blake?"

"Fuck your mouth feels so good on my tits Jaune. Please keep going," she blurted out in pure bliss as the movements of his sloppy tongue on her sensitive breasts caused her to giggle and writhe around.

A tingle shot through his entire body, his cock throbbing more and more from the sensations and stimulation of seeing Blake obviously being pleasured by everything he was doing to her body. He knew he was doing a great job pleasuring her right now, but it was time to go on to the next level, the thing he had been waiting to do.

"If you love that, you are going to love this baby. Lie down and relax. I'll do all the work," he replied as he took his mouth off her tits with an audible popping sound and proceeded down her tight tummy. Blake did as Jaune asked of her, easing herself down and lied her back to the wall so he could operate and work his magic. He bent down and continued to move his tongue down the length of her incredible body.

Blake moaned as his tongue made its way past her taut belly. He went further and further down her body, making his way past her hips and pelvis before finally stopping by the inside of her tender thigh, finally reaching the goal, and inhaled the sweet smell. Blake felt him slowly spread her legs open further as he lowered his mouth down to her sweet honey pot that was oozing with her feminine juice.

Not waiting a single moment longer, Jaune ran his tongue up and down the bald lips of her pussy. Blake responded with an audible moan as his warm tongue lightly flicked all over her clit. Not wanting to continue the foreplay, he parted Blake's pussy lips with his hand and darted his tongue inside her, tasting the sweet nectar she was producing.

"Oh fuck! Your tongue feels so fucking good down there," she moaned as she could feel his excellent tongue wiggling its way around her inner walls. She squirmed and groaned as his tongue lashed against her inner walls.

She thought it couldn't possibly get better until Jaune took his tongue out of her pussy and started licking away at her clit. As he stimulated her clitoris with his tongue, she knew she was about to cum at any moment.

"Oh baby keep going! I'm going to cum baby!" Blake screamed in pure ecstasy as she felt the pleasure continue to build up in her body. He took the hint that she had given him and went harder and faster against her. After a couple seconds, Blake knew she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Fuck Jaune, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as her whole body started to twitch and spasm from the pleasure that had just been released. Her pelvis kept thrusting upwards in the air as squirt after squirt of her lady cum shot of her pussy and onto Jaune's face. She continued to spaz and twitch for another minute before she came down from her high.

"I want to make love to you," Jaune commanded. Blake gave a sly smirk and she crawled towards him, swaying her hips and presenting her delectable ass to his twitching rod. She then rolled over like a cat would and laid herself on her back with her legs spread wide in the air, giving Jaune a good clear view of her wet snatch. Jaune approached the horny huntress. He got closer to her until his throbbing cock was mere inches away from her awaiting hole.

"Tell me what you want me to do Blake," he whispered.

"I want you to fuck me with that big cock," she moaned as he teased her by putting the tip of his dick near the folds of her pretty pussy.

"I'm sorry. What did you want me to do?" Jaune replied like he didn't hear her the first time.

"Fuck me now! I need that big fucking cock in me now! Please fuck me!" Blake screamed as she just wanted him to fucking stick it in already.

Jaune stopped teasing her and slowly guided his dick into her aching pussy inch by pleasurable inch. She moaned louder and louder as each new inch entered her opening womb. Blake took her legs and wrapped them around his waist so she could keep him inside her. He started to pump himself into her faster and faster.

Jaune loved how tight her pussy was. It was holding onto his dick like a vice grip which only made the sex they were having even more mind-blowing. He could feel Blake's inner walls close themselves around his cock and drench it in her fluids as he continued to pound away at her cunt.

She moaned loudly as she could feel his big balls smack against her ass. She took her jiggling tits in her hands and played with her nipples while he continued to pound away inside. Blake threw her head back and moaned in pleasure as she felt another orgasm starting to slowly but surely arrive.

"Oh fuck baby, I'm gonna cum again!" Blake said as she used all the force she could to keep him inside her while her orgasm trickled out of her body.

She threw back her head and arched her back as her body began to convulse. Jaune kept up the pace he could go at with Blake holding him in so tightly. She took her hands off her tits and took a second to breathe while he slowed his pace to let her breathe. He kept looking at her breasts as the sweat covered flesh rose and fell with her heavy breathing.

"Ready to let me finish?" he said jokingly.

"Ready," she gasped as they got back to the pace they were originally fucking at. It didn't take them very long to get back to the passionate but intense fucking that they were doing before. They kept going harder and harder until they were both smacking their bare skin on the roof.

While the fucking was great, Jaune could tell that his time lasting inside the beautiful faunus was almost over. He wanted to make every second count so he pushed his rod harder and faster into her than ever before. Blake's fluids that were emulating from her pussy were now being splashed on both of their thighs.

"Blake I'm gonna cum. Where do you want me to cum?" Jaune asked as he pulled out his dick and started jerking it.

"Shoot it in my pussy! Fucking spray your baby batter all over my womb!"

Jaune widened his eyes in alarm as he said, "But what if you get pregnant?" He was about to pull out when Blake wrapped her silky thighs around his ass and clenched her inner muscles, entrenching his pulsing member in her writhing snatch. She had a crazed lustful look to her face as she hissed, "That just makes this so much hotter."

Suddenly it became too much for Jaune and he lost all control, his cock-head piercing Blake's cervix and exploding its massive load right into her baby home. Her eyes were in the back of her skull and tongue lashed out the moment she felt Jaune's seed flooding her womb, along with a sensation of fullness and energy. Her shouts were brought to a whisper from the powerful climax. All she could feel was the amazing feeling of his spunk filling her insides, signifying Jaune's love. "Yes!" She mewled in bliss as she felt the creamy goo leak from her cunt. Then she realized Jaune's aura was flaring a bright gold and at the shock on his face she looked down at herself to find her own aura flaring up.

Jaune held up his glowing hands and whispered, "I feel so much energy coursing through me, it's like my body's at full capability." Blake looked up at him and asked, "This is your semblance, and you didn't even know this was possible?"

Jaune looked back to her in wonder and bemusement. "I don't even know what _this_ is! And it's not like I've ever had sex with anyone before you." Blake looked down at that, her cheeks gaining a light pink hue as she contemplated his words and tried not to think about that prick Adam.

Blake gazed at him and asked, "Do you even know what your semblance is?" Jaune just shook his head and responded. "I've used it during training and when fighting Grimm during my travels. It basically enhances my speed, strength, durability, and shields me from a certain level of attack. I've never felt like this, though."

Jaune looked at her in question of her aura, which was slowly starting to die down. "I feel the same way," she whispered to his imploring gaze and his eyes widened in surprise.

They then both noticed their naked forms and blushed furiously. "Maybe we should put some clothes on and figure this out in the morning," Jaune said while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Blake nodded her head in agreement and they quickly pulled on their clothes and made their way down to the dorm room. Jaune opened the door to find Yang standing with her arms folded, one eyebrow raised suggestively.

"Care to explain what you two have been up to?" she asked. Jaune and Blake glanced at each other before looking at the floor, avoiding Yang's piercing stare.

_Well this isn't going to end well._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yang glared daggers at the two blushing lovers with one fine brow arched inquisitively.

Jaune responded after staring at the floor for ten seconds, and he stared Yang in the eye as he said, "We were watching the sun rise." Blake looked away at that and Yang swiveled her gaze at her suspiciously.

Yang's heart sank as she realized Jaune was lying to her, and she just brushed past the two to go to the bathroom. Jaune and Blake stared at each other in worry before sighing in relief at seemingly getting away with their activities.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

Nobody was able to use the bathroom in the BJRY dorm as Yang wouldn't leave, so while Ruby and Blake went to use the PRWN restroom to get ready for the day before getting breakfast, Jaune decided to investigate what was going on with Yang. He knocked on the door, his fifteenth time doing so throughout the morning.

"WHAT?!" Yang screamed out and Jaune decided enough was enough. He flared with aura and wrenched the doorknob open, breaking the lock in the process and startling the blonde brawler into backing against the sink. Tears streaked down her blushed cheeks and her eyes were red-rimmed from sorrow.

"Stay away from me, you lying sack of shit!" she seethed with rage as her aura flared up, yellow flames similar to his own licking her frame which was encased in an orange tank top and black biker shorts.

Jaune walked up to her, unheeding of the power emanating from her shaking body. He grabbed her by the arms and pinned them above her head, his own aura flaring up to match hers. When the two energies of different shades of yellow intermingled they both gasped at the thrilling power coursing through their bodies. Yang's tears stopped flowing as she gazed at him in awe, a look Jaune reciprocated as he gaped at the sensation.

_What the hell is going on with my aura?!_

Jaune brushed that thought aside as he focused on the more important issue. He stared into her purple eyes as he whispered, "I'm sorry. I admit that I was lying, I just didn't want to reveal what happened between Blake and I for her sake. We had sex, okay?"

Yang kneed him in the balls in response and he buckled in pain, collapsing to his knees as she glared down at his winded form. "It's NOT okay! You knew her for one day and just decided to fuck her like she was your conquest! Is that what your plans from me were, too? Do you plan on making every girl at Beacon your slut?!"

Jaune's blood boiled at her baseless accusations and with a burst of aura he surged to his feet and grabbed her by the cheeks, leaning his head down to stare into her eyes.

"How can you think that? I care about you just as I care for Blake and Ruby. All my life I've closed myself off from everyone ever since my family was butchered in front of my eyes. I finally feel like I have a family again because I've actually let feelings back in." Yang's eyes widened as Jaune gasped for breath, tears now slipping down his cheeks. He continued, "I will never let those Grimm take anybody I care for away from me again. Now you can hate me or kick my ass if you want, but I just want you to know I will _always_ protect my team."

_Why did I just reveal everything about myself? I need to control my fucking mouth, I don't need nor want anyone's pity._

Jaune let go of her face as he backed away towards the door to leave her to ruminate on his revelations. Before he could leave, however, Yang grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around to smash her lips against his. Jaune was surprised at first, but he gave in almost immediately as she was grinding her short-clad pussy against his growing rod. The kiss sent a feeling of arousal through both worked up hunters as they pressed against each other in need. Yang allowed Jaune's tongue to plunge into her waiting mouth to wrestle with her own tongue. They moaned into each other's mouths as Jaune pulled away from her to pull off her top which was straining against her giant jugs. While he did so he whispered, "How are you so perfect? How are you so beautiful? How are you so _understanding_?!" He peppered kisses down her neck as he asked these questions.

When the top was thrown to the floor Jaune's eyes widened at her bouncing tits as she smirked at him, her purple eyes seeming to twinkle. She replied in a soft, soothing voice.

"That's because blondes are better in everything, Jauney-boy."

Jaune then felt guilty about Blake. Yang had the better body from the bigger tits and more hour-glass figure, but he loved Blake for her other qualities just as much. He got up from where he was leaning back against the wall to face her. It was amazing how tall Yang could be. She was obviously bare foot, yet almost stood at the same height as him. She watched his eyes move away from hers and glance down at her huge tits. Yang ran her hand up, cupping his face as she forced him to return eye contact to her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Jaune. I was just irritated that Blake got to you before I could."

Jaune's eyes widened at her words and Yang pushed her soft lips to his and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Jaune closed his eyes, deepening their lips together into a passionate kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, Yang stared back into his eyes while biting her lower lip. She felt in control, so she decided to pop the question.

"Shall we go to the bedroom and enjoys ourselves?"

"I'd be a fool not to, come on babe!"

He kissed her lips again. Yang moved her hands from around his neck and stepped back. Jaune didn't look back at her, he just opened the way for them to go inside. Yang followed behind him, shutting the door once she came into the vacant room. She locked the doorway out into the hall, so nobody would disturb them. Jaune's eyes were locked on her, telling Yang in silence what to do next.

Stepping a bit closer, Yang smirked at him as she placed her hands on her huge tits to hold them up for him to observe and inviting his touch. Jaune responded by pushing his hands over her breasts. Yang glanced back into his eyes and moaned as she felt him squeeze her tits.

"Mmmmmmm, squeeze 'em Jaune. They're yours, only yours."

It was amazing to Yang how a man could have his eyes glued to her breasts even if she had a loose shirt on. No matter how hard she could hide them, which she rarely did, nobody would not take his view off her tits. She dropped her lower lip, moaning as she felt his hands squeeze her boobs yet again. Jaune could feel her nipples hardening up against his palms. She stood there, watching as his fascination grew with her breasts. Jaune leaned his head down and moved his hands away from her tits. Yang took this time now to push her hands back up over her boobs and smash them up against his face. A moan was heard from his voice, just before Jaune opened his mouth and licked her right nipple with his tongue. Yang returned the moan, running her left hand to the back of his head so she could push his face to be smothered by her massive breasts.

Biting her lower lip, she stood there feeling his mouth begin to slobber over her breasts. She let go of his head as she continued to hold her breasts up. Jaune opened his big blue eyes, looking up at her from below. It was an odd angle to look into her eyes from his head being centered down into her breasts, but he couldn't refuse this moment. Yang gasped, looking into his eyes just before he turned away. Jaune buried his mouth over her left nipple, slobbering on it before he moved back to her right nipple. Yang moaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. She had never enjoyed anything so much in her virgin life. This was just the way to turn her on and make her pussy soaking wet. Jaune pulled his mouth from her tits and began to lower himself down to his knees.

"Just look at this body. Oh my god, you…you are perfect. I have perfection standing right before me."

Such flattering comments, Yang was usually immune to hearing men try to flirt with her. Jaune's eyes traveled over every inch of her perfect stomach. She was in great shape and was a voluptuous girl made with a body made to rock. His hands trailed down her hips and then he began to kiss his way down to her belly button. Yang formed a smug grin over her lips while watching the man go down to his knees, kissing his way down to the front of her biker shorts.

"What are you doing down there, Jaune?" Yang gasped out.

Yang moved her hands to her hips, standing proud to have this man she had a crush on worshipping her. Jaune smirked, looking up into those beautiful purple angel-like eyes. His fingertips moved to the front of her shorts, slowly tugging them down.

"I'm about to send you into a world of pleasure, would you like that Yang?"

The shorts dropped down to her ankles as Jaune let out a breath in surprise that she wasn't wearing anything beneath. She kept the smug grin over her lips, replying in a short positive note as she knew what he was about to do.

"Mmmmmm, yeah."

There wasn't much for her to say. Yang could never refuse Jaune to pleasure her like this. His eyes narrowed down at her opening slit. Jaune was surprised that she was clean, shaved and dripping wet. He leaned in, kissing the pink lips of her pussy. Yang gasped when she felt his mouth and soon enough, his lips were embedded to her opening and his tongue began to slither in. Yang moaned, crying out softly while closing her eyes. She spread her legs a little bit. Jaune ran his hands over her hips, feeling her smooth wonderful skin before he cupped her ass cheeks from behind. All the while, his tongue slowly snaked its way in back and forth. He kissed, licked and sucked on her clit as if it were the doorway to heaven. She moaned louder, calling to him as he continued.

"Oh god, yes! Mmmmmm!"

Yang's eyes remained closed. She ran her tongue over her lips before gasping her breath, feeling Jaune continue to suck and slurp over her wet pussy. He didn't seem like he was going to quit, not until he delivered that orgasm from a world of pleasure like he had promised her. When she finally opened her eyes, she whimpered and glanced down. She couldn't help herself, she buried her fingers into his hair to push him further. Jaune responded by squeezing her ass cheeks and venturing his tongue deeper into her clit, rotating it around slowly before thrusting it back in.

"OHHHHHH, YEAH! OH MY GOD, YES! FUCK!"

By now she was biting her lower lip and screaming in a raised pitch of her voice. Jaune had completely forgotten everything at this moment. He didn't care that he had already shown his love to Blake, only that he loved Yang equally as much. All that mattered to him was eating that pussy, enjoying the taste of Yang in this blissful experience. He continued to thrust his tongue back and forth, devouring her pussy. She began to pant, her teeth grazing her bottom lip before she spread her legs a little further and then removed her hand from the back of his head. This was it, he had pushed her to the brink of an explosion. She gritted her teeth, grunting and attempting to hold off the climax that was coming. He didn't stop, he had to taste her.

"OHHHHHH, OHHHHH, YESSSSS! FUCK YESSSSS!"

Yang's voice cried out, echoing throughout the dorm walls. Jaune felt a thick wave of her juices flooding over his mouth. He nearly choked while tasting her forcing him to pull his mouth from her clit. Once his lips were free, Yang could not stop herself from squirting her liquid down the back of his throat hard. He choked at first, coughing it up as a stream began to leak from the left corner of his lips. Jaune moved back, resting on his knees as he looked up into her eyes while wiping the dripping stream from his lips. Yang had to slowly catch her breath, but when she caught sight of his eyes, she offered her hands to pull him back up. After he stood back on his feet, Yang pushed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. She could taste her own juices lingering between his jaws. When they finally broke the kiss, she stepped back. All he could do was look at her naked body.

"Come on, let's get your boxers off so I'm not the only one standing around in the nude."

She moved her hands to the front of his undergarment and didn't waste any time dropping to her knees. Jaune went on and pulled his shirt, sliding his arms out of it before tossing it to the floor. It was apparent that he was rock hard as she tugged the boxers down and his hardened cock flopped out. Jaune stepped out of his only remaining clothing, as she began to stroke his cock with her right hand. He let out a soft moan and then she glanced to see his bed. Yang pointed with her left hand.

"Go on, sit down right there. I want you to enjoy this, get yourself comfortable and just relax."

He followed her advice. He looked behind himself before setting his naked ass down on the sheets. She followed him, crawling around on her knees a bit until she situated herself right between his legs. From Jaune's line of sight, he was staring down at one of the most beautiful, desired women in Beacon. She looked up into his eyes and dropped her lower lip, giving him a devious grin. Her small hand slowly pumped his cock, stroking him to full length as she was prepared to devour his meat pole in her hungry mouth. She finally broke eye contact, only to glance down at his swollen dick and then part her lips. Jaune felt the rush of her breath over his cock, just before she lowered those lips and sucked on the head.

"Ohhhh, yes! Go on, Yang! Yeah!"

The excitement in his voice was enough to let the buxom blonde know just how much he desired this moment. She slid her hand down to the base of his cock and then sucked on the head. Her tongue rotated in a circle, just before she was ready to proceed into blowing his mind with her tongue. Opening her mouth further, Yang went down and began to bob her head up and down his cock. Inch by inch, she sucked on his fat dick, moaning in her muffled voice to send vibrations through his skin. 'Mmmmmmmm.' Jaune was in heaven, there was no words he could say to spoil a moment like this. He simply sat back and watched as the big tit babe slobbered all over his rod. He took a deep breath, moaning aloud but couldn't say a word.

'Mmmmmm,' once again Yang moaned with her mouth full of his cock. By now, she used her free hand to play with his balls from underneath as she began to bob her head up and down further. She was nearly taking his entire cock into her mouth, back and forth as her head moved. Jaune wanted to speak aloud so badly, but he couldn't ruin this moment. It would be something that would be engraved in his mind forever. Her mouth began to create various slurping and slobbering noises. Small streams of her saliva dripped from her corner of her mouth and down his pole into the hair around his balls. Jaune began to pant, moaning aloud as he yelled.

"Oh, fuck yes Yang! YES! This is so fucking awesome!"

'If he thinks this is awesome, I'm about to really leave him mind blown' Yang said to herself after hearing Jaune's words. Moving both hands away from his cock, she rested them on his legs while slowly coming up to release his dick from between her lips with a loud pop sound. A few tiny strings of saliva broke when Yang spit on his cock. She then moved her hands, resting them underneath her giant breasts. Glancing back into his eyes, she smirked before teasing him with her sultry words.

"You ready to fuck my titties, Jaune?"

Just like that, his face lit up as if he had found the biggest present on Christmas morning.

"Holy shit, yes! Get up and wrap those huge boobs around my cock, please!"

She giggled. Yang had wanted to put these assets to use after they grew out, but she hadn't found the right person to do it with until now. Yang leaned back up, quickly pulling her breasts apart and squeezing those big natural breasts around his cock. Jaune gasped, immediately taken aback by the feeling of her tits wrapped around his cock. He began to buck his hips as she squeezed them together, harder. She was impressed how he wasted no time to begin pumping that 8-inch dick between her boobs.

"Mmmm, there you go! Go on, fuck my titties, Jaune! They're all yours!"

His eyes locked on, watching as the head of his cock would poke up with each thrust he made forward. Yang's breasts were so massive, they hugged over every inch of his cock. Due to the size of her impressive tits, it made his cock look small as it had disappeared between the folds of her cleavage. Over and over, Jaune continued to pump his cock forward and back. This was a fantasy many men dreamed about at night, a fantasy that he was now indulging in. Yang smiled, looking into his eyes regardless if he would make eye contact with her. She spoke in a low voice, teasing him in her sexy seductive tone.

"Ohhhh, yeah! There you go, that's it! Mmmmmm! Fuck my titties, that's it! Yes, keep going!"

Her tongue circled around her lower lip. Jaune had begun to breathe heavy, panting in his voice as he knew at any moment he was going to end up blowing his load. He didn't want this pleasure to end. He continued to buck his hips, driving his cock back and forth between her famous breasts. She could tell from watching his face curl up, at any moment he was going to be pushed beyond the edge of explosion. Jaune cried out to her.

"Fuck, Yang! These are the best tits in Remnant, ohh god!"

"Mmmmmm, yes they are Jaune! I know it! Come on, fuck 'em! I want you to cum for me, gimme your hot load!"

Still thrusting his hips back and forth, Jaune cried out as he was closer.

"I'm gonna fucking cum, Yang!"

"MMMMMMMM! Give it to me, I WANT IT!"

From the sound of his voice raising in pitch, Yang was aware that he didn't have much time left. She let go of her breasts and quickly wrapped her hand back around his cock. Jaune realized what she was doing, so he stopped bucking his hips. She pushed the head past her lips, sucking on it as she began to stroke him back and forth between her wrapped fingers. She wanted to taste his seed, to swallow it down and return the favor of when he pleasured her earlier. As he cried out, Jaune couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oh god! Ohhhh, ohhhh…FUCK! OH GOD, OHHHH!"

His voice cried out while his rod tensed up and shot a thick wad of spunk to the back of her throat. Jaune looked down into her eyes, breathing heavily as she stared at him. Yang squeezed his cock, pumping it within her grip to shoot wad after wad of his thick seed into her mouth. 'Mmmmmmmm,' Yang moaned as she milked him drop by drop, wad after wad. All Jaune could do was sit there and watch as she drained his balls of cum into her loving mouth.

"God, you are so fucking wonderful Yang."

Pulling his rod from her lips, it made another loud pop noise. Yang leaned up to him, her mouth opened wide to reveal the puddle of his cum layered between her jaws mixed in her saliva. As she leaned up, she began to roll her tongue before blowing a fat bubble of his semen. If Jaune wasn't shocked by now at her actions, his mind was blown into various pieces. Yang then closed her lips and audibly swallowed every drop of his load. With a smile, she parted her lips and breathed in.

"Ahhhhh, that was delicious."

Just to hear her tell him those filthy words made him want to kiss her again. She leaned forward, their lips meeting for a soft little kiss. She pulled away before he could extend it into a passionate kiss. Yang was ready to fuck him, she didn't want to get carried away into foreplay. Looking back at him, she motioned her hand before speaking.

"Lean back, Jaune! Let me get on top and ride this cock!"

"Go for it, Yang!"

She didn't need his approval, but Yang couldn't help but to grin smugly as he spoke. She moved her hands to his legs and then came up to straddle him. Jaune placed his hands up on her hips, giving her a bit of assistance as she pushed her feet into both sides of his body on the bed. From his help, she lowered her pussy down onto his cock, taking it deeply within. Yang licked her lips sensually as she stared Jaune down and with careful precision and grace she lowered her sensitive sex onto his length. Once the moist lips of the vulva cupped the head of his tip she immediately slumped the rest of the way down fully encasing Jaune's big cock in her tight warmth. A trickle of blood slipped down her sweaty thighs and Jaune groaned at the sight. Both of them moaned into a chorus together.

"I'm yours forever now, Jaune! You've made me your woman!"

Yang moved her hands to grip his shoulders and then began to bounce herself up and down on his cock. Those amazing breasts began to flop up and down.

"Ohhhhhhh, yeah! Come on, Yang! That's it, that's it babe!"

She didn't know what exactly to tell him, it was difficult to think while enjoying such pleasure. Actions were better than words at times. Jaune had moved his hands to her hips, slowly thrusting up as Yang would come thrashing down to pump his cock in and out of her pussy. He groaned, moaning as they continued in this position. His eyes shifted to her bouncing tits. They moved back and forth all around. Her voluptuous body was a sight to behold in a position like this. She began to whimper, eventually crying out to him.

"Oh, god Jaune! Ohhhh god, YESSSS!"

Jaune moved his hands to catch her bouncing tits, squeezing them hard. As Yang whimpered, she came down on his cock. By now, he took over bucking his hips harder to pump his dick in and out of her pussy. Her long golden hair flipped around in a voluminous cascade down her back. Yang cried out to him.

"YES, YES! OH GOD, YES! FUCK ME HARDER, JAUNE!"

Her hands caressed the back of his head, cupping him before she leaned in to kiss his lips. Yang moaned into his mouth, their tongues dancing into a passionate flame while he still bucked his hips to thrust his cock into her. When the kiss was broken, she considered his eyes, only for Jaune to speak up.

"I wanna switch positions Yang. I can really fuck you hard if I'm standing up!"

He came to a stop, resting as he wrapped his arms around her back. Those massive boobs crashed against his stomach as their naked bodies rubbed up against one another.

"Oh yeah Jaune, I would like that! There's a certain way I'd like you to fuck me."

"There is, babe?"

She nodded before replying.

"Yeah! I want you to fuck me so that your cock is the deepest it can possibly be inside me!"

Those words of hers made him kiss her yet again. She had tapped into his emotions, keying on something he desperately would do now. After breaking their lips apart, he looked back at her with a nod before responding.

"Alright, then babe. Come on, get up. I think doggy style would be the best bet for that."

"Oh, doggy style, huh? Mmmmm, I like that."

Jaune pushed her lips to his just one last time for another small kiss. She then moved her hands away, slowly rising to allow his cock to spring out from her loving hole. After she climbed away from him, Jaune got up from the bed, now messy with their splashing fluids, and Yang had turned her back to him. This was the first time he had seen the back view of her body since she became nude. He was amazed at her bare ass, the one asset of her body that didn't get much attention from ogling eyes. She glanced around the room and spoke.

"So where do you want me to be?"

"Up against the wall."

"So you want to fuck me up against the wall, huh?"

"Yeah, I really want to fuck your sexy ass too."

"Mmmmm, you can do that with me too, Jaune."

Glancing behind her shoulder, Yang winked and smiled to him. She truly was playing into the fantasy of being the superior woman above Blake. Jaune was beginning to truly believe that blondes like her, indeed did everything better. She planted her hands up against the wall, spreading her feet over the carpet. As Jaune got into position behind her, Yang spoke with a request.

"Hey Jaune, can you do something for me?"

"Yes, babe?"

"I never let anyone grab my hair, but I want you to mess with it to show my love for you."

It may have seemed like an odd request, but she was doing this for him. She knew her hair was another asset of hers. He reached for the long hair and grabbed handfuls of her tresses, rubbing them as he slammed her up against the wall, her tits squashing into it in an enticing way. Yang then moved her hands, straightening her disarrayed hair out a bit. Jaune stood there observing her as he spoke.

"Your hair is beautiful, I think you are right. Blondes do it better."

"Not just this! We do everything better!"

She giggled, causing him to chuckle with her. He grabbed his cock, ready to guide it right back into her pussy when she spoke in an impatient tone while planting the palms of her hands back into the wall.

"Come on, I need that cock! I want you to fuck me, Jaune!"

"Here you go!"

"Ohhhh…yeah…"

He couldn't see her face when he slid his cock into her pussy from behind, but Yang had the most victorious smug smile across her lips. She couldn't help herself, she felt proud to have a man cheat with her. Soon enough, Jaune moved his hands to her hips and was thrusting forward to drive his cock into her. She gasped, yelling to him.

"Ohhhhh, yeah! Yeah, there you go Jaune! FUCK ME!"

From underneath, her large breasts began to bounce and flop around. Yang cried out as his cock pumped back and forth into her pussy. His low breathing and grunting could be heard, but her voice was destined to grow louder than his. She swallowed her breath panting as he began to fuck her into a faster pace.

"OH, GOD! YESSSS! FUCK ME, COME ON, FUCK ME JAUNE! YES, I'M BETTER THAN BLAKE, FUCK THE HELL OUTTA ME!"

These words of encouragement made Jaune thrust harder, faster into her with intensity. Yang cried out. She knew that at any moment with each thrust he made into her pussy, he was going to force her into a second climax. It was any moment now; she wouldn't be able to hold back all day. Over and over, he continued to pump his cock into her. She yelled out to him in her crying voice.

"YESSSS, YESSS, OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, I'M SO CLOSE! I'M SO…OHHHHH!"

Yang's jaw dropped. She attempted to bite her lower lip but came unsuccessfully. Like a busted pipe, her juices exploded over his cock buried within her clit. Jaune made a few final thrusts, experiencing the orgasm he had pushed out of her while he cried so loudly through the form. Her climax forced him over the edge as her inner walls squeezed his mast for all it was worth, and he unleashed payload after payload into the blonde huntress's quivering snatch. Yang's eyes rolled to the back of her head while her tongue splayed out in a fucked stupid expression. She leaned her back against his shuddering chest while groping her breasts and stomach, which felt expanded with his pulsing member shooting cum for a full two minutes inside her womb. They collapsed against the wall while both lost control. She tried to speak to him, stumbling over her words.

"Oh…Ohhhh, Jaune. You made me cum so…so damn hard… you came so much… inside me… I think I might be pregnant. Also, I feel really powerful."

Jaune shuddered at the mention of her getting pregnant from his seed, and his cock twitched back to full length at the notion.

"Yeah, the wonderful sensation is my semblance at work. I think it makes both of us more strong and energized. Now you ready to take it up your beautiful ass?"

Upon catching her breath, Yang let out a soft moan before giggling in a mischievous voice. She had a question for him while he pulled his cock out from her pussy, which gushed out both of their fluids.

"How much stamina do you have?"

"I have unlimited stamina when it comes to you, Yang."

Yang busted out giggling again. She felt his thick rod push between her plump ass cheeks, knowing that it would slide up into her little dark hole soon enough. She smirked, her hands still firmly placed against the wall. She spoke to him once more, in that usual sexy voice to him. Yang wanted to tease him.

"I want you to fuck me in the ass, oh yeah! Snatch me up by my beautiful hair and pound that cock in my ass!"

Such words of encouragement sent great results. Yang moaned and grinned as she felt his hand reach up and grab her long golden locks of hair. Just like that, Jaune slammed his thick rod into her back-door hole, thrusting forward hard as he pulled her hair. Yang gasped and yelled out in surprise as she lost her anal virginity.

"OHHHH, SHIT!"

He had caught her a bit off guard. She had expected him to be gentle at first, but her sweet nasty words had encouraged him to get a little rough. Her big tits began to bounce once again, shoving up against the wall as his cock was pumping back and forth into her ass. Jaune pulled her hair harder, moaning as he experienced just how tight her ass was. He wanted to say something, but Yang beat him to it.

"OHHHHH, FUCK! OHHH, GOD! IS MY ASS TIGHT!?"

"Fuck yeah! Oh god, you're so tight!"

She gritted her teeth, forcing her moans to evolve into a growl while he continued to buck his hips and drive that thick cock back and forth into her ass. Over and over, pound after pound, Jaune pumped his dick into Yang's ass back and forth. He couldn't help himself and Yang continued to yell at him in her raised voice.

"YES, YES, YES, YES! FUCK MY ASS, OHHHH YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME, MMMMM, FUCK MY ASS, JAUNE!"

Jaune took a deep breath, groaning as he continued to pound his cock into her ass. With each thrust he made, he could feel his orgasm drawing nearer. He had to pull his cock from her ass, or else he would be wasting his load inside of her. Jaune had decided in his mind if he was to cum once again, he wanted to leave a lasting memory engraved in his mind of seeing one of the most beautiful in the world covered in his seed. He let go of her hair and called out.

"Ohhhhh, god babe! I'm gonna cum soon!"

With no warning, he stepped back and quickly removed his cock from her ass. It sprang free and he wrapped his hand around it. Jaune spoke again.

"Turn around, babe! Come on, get down on your knees for me!"

Yang knew what he wanted. As she turned around and dropped back to her knees, she smirked at him as he began to stroke his cock looking down at her. He was about to load her down, she was more than aware of that fact. Gazing up into his eyes, she teased him.

"You wanna cum on me, Jauney-boy?"

"Ohhhh, fuck babe! I'm gonna drench you!"

She let out a soft giggle, still staring back into his eyes to tease him some more.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna cum all over me. Where do you want to cum on me, Jaune? Do you wanna shoot that hot steamy load all over my tits? Give me that pearl necklace, or maybe you wanna cum on my face?"

Stroking his cock, he took a deep breath before replying to her. It was quite a difficult decision to decide between her massive breasts or her face, but Jaune knew what he wanted.

"Your face! I'm gonna drench that beautiful face!"

"Mmmmm, you're gonna give it to me on my face? Go on, Jaune! Cum on me! Cum on my face! I want it all over me, go on. Stroke that dick, cum on me! Cum on my face!"

As he began to grunt, she closed her eyes knowing what was to come soon. His cock was locked with an aim directly in the front of her face. Jaune moaned, screaming as he finally exploded.

"FUCK! OHHHH, YES!"

The first string of cum flew over her nose. Yang smirked while feeling the hot substance over her face. She opened her eyes momentarily before re-closing them, just to glance at a thick string shooting out of his cock and landing over her face. It drenched her hair with a string, breaking up into thick droplets going down her forehead and the left cheek of her face. The next wave of cum also came in thick drops, all over her left cheek and her eye brow. Yang dropped her lower lip, laughing and moaning to him.

"Ohhhhh, yeah! There you go, shoot that load all over me, mmmmmmmm."

Yang's tongue circled her lips, teasing him while he continued to drain his cock from the grip of his hand. Another string of cum went flying into her hair, streaking over her forehead and back down her right eye lid as it dripped down. By now, he was nearly drained and each wad became shorter. He aimed at her right eye, shooting a thick droplet that went into her eye lid. Yang dropped her lip once again, moaning as he watched the cum run down the corner of her eye lid, like a cum-filled tear drop.

"Oh my god, that cum feels so hot all over me."

He didn't say anything back. Jaune was star struck gazing down into her cum glazed face. Yang opened her eyes, blinking a bit before she gave a smile to him.

"So, how do I look?"

Finally, he returned the smile, flashing his teeth before replying.

"Beautiful, Yang. Just beautiful…"

She couldn't help but to giggle at him. After all the fucking they did today, all while he was with Blake. Yang began to lift herself up from her knees, but she couldn't help but to tease him a little more.

"And now you know, a blonde like me can do anything better than your partner."

* * *

After they had taken a shower in which they partook in other round of sex, the two dressed themselves and made their way out into the hall, only to find all the rest of their team along with team PRWN staring at them incredulously.

Ruby whimpered with puppy dog eyes. "What were you doing in there with Jaune, Yang?"

The busty blonde had a deep pink dusting her cheeks as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Ah, well… you know."

Both teams' eyes grew wider at the admission and Jaune whimpered in worry as he saw Blake glaring daggers at Yang.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me, you slut!" Blake hissed, and Yang's aura flared while her eyes burned holes into the cat faunus.

Jaune laughed nervously as he said, "Girls, we can all work this out. It's my fault, Blake. Eviscerate me if you have to, but leave Yang out of it." Yang's glare melted into heartsick eyes as she swiveled her gaze to Jaune, who was slowly walking towards Blake. The faunus' eyes narrowed at the blonde huntsman as he advanced cautiously towards her. She looked like she was about to meet him halfway before she abruptly turned away and sauntered down the hallway, leaving a sorrow-filled Jaune in her wake.

Pyrrha nervously said, "Well I guess we should get to class." Inwardly she was seething that Blake and Yang got to Jaune before her.

Weiss nodded her agreement while her cheeks held a bit of red. "Yeah, otherwise we will be late on our first day. Some of us came here to train and learn to be hunters, not to bump uglies every chance we get."

She huffed in disappointment and followed Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha to class. Ruby was glaring at Yang's back as her sister and Jaune nervously followed PRWN.

_How dare Yang take my first friend at Beacon away from me, in the first night here! I'll get Jaune back no matter what._

Ruby blushed at the ideas that came to her mind if the most extreme measures had to be taken.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Jaune had wiped the floor with Cardin in Glynda's class, Ruby was getting more and more antsy to make her move.

She watched as Jaune made his way out of the class to change back into normal clothes and to take a shower, so she waited thirty seconds before slipping out of the room with Yang looking after her in question.

* * *

Jaune was in the middle of his reflective day-dreaming when the locker-room door nudged open, and from the quarter-opened gateway emerged none other than Ruby. Jaune noted in alarm that she wasn't wearing any clothes, just a pair of peach colored panties and matching lace bra. His eyes drifted up and down her small, slender frame hungrily, spending several seconds studying her puffy little pussy mound between her thighs, bulging against her lace boyshorts. He knew she had more than likely just shaved, and the thought of that hairless, fresh little plump cunt underneath created a pleasant tingling sensation that washed warmly over his cock and balls.

"What do you think of this lipstick?" Ruby asked sweetly in that innocent voice of hers, and Jaune looked up from her fat young pussy to her mouth, taking note of the most perfect little pair of pouty, kissable lips painted a deep shade of crimson red. He had never seen her wear such a color before, as she seemed to always prefer the more modest look in the past. This was a definite improvement, if a bit risqué. Tearing his mind out of the gutter, Jaune decided the best coursed of action was to hold himself back considering that she was two years younger than him and was currently sleeping with her sister.

"Umm, Ruby, what's going on here?" Despite his reservations, he was getting worked up just staring at her pale, nubile body. She was such a sexy, raven-haired little nymph at her core, and it was never more apparent than now. Come to think about it, the way her jet-black hair danced over the milky white flesh of her back, that was when he admired and loved her most, despite the two year difference in age between them.

Ruby rolled her eyes, smirking cutely. "I'm here to profess my true feelings, Jaune."

He could see the wheels in her head turning, and the fire in her pussy igniting as she clenched her thighs together, and he realized he didn't want to say no to her. Her lust-filled eyes locked onto his own and he knew that she had him. Within a moment she was sauntering across the floor to where he sat on the bench, dropping obediently to her knees between his legs.

"Let's make this quick you naughty boy…" she breathed. This new side to her was a bit alarming to Jaune, and he hoped she wasn't bipolar before his thoughts were shattered as she leaned in.

Her large, bright eyes fixed on the growing bulge in his pants as she reached behind her back and swiftly undid the clasp of her bra. Ruby let it drop to the floor without resistance, and her firm, perky young tits didn't move an inch. She shyly lifted her shoulders, looking down and blushing as her perfect, identical globes of breast meat pushed together. Jaune's cock was straining against his jeans at this point. He licked his lips absent-mindedly, like a child in a candy store as he studied the perfect, tiny pink nipples crowning her pert mountains.

Ruby scooted forward, inching as close as she could to him without getting in his lap. She leaned in and he responded to her advance, moving in to kiss her passionately. It was explosive, she locked her lips on his and immediately went for his tongue, licking it and swirling it around with her own before gently suckling it between her lips and sucking on it erotically. Meanwhile, she had reached down and undid his belt, loosing it before unbuttoning his pants and breaking the kiss to pull them off. What she did next surprised him.

Ruby thrust her head down, getting her head between his thighs and nuzzling her face into his boxer-clad cock and balls, breathing in his manly scent and rubbing her pussy through her panties at the same time. The girl was moaning and whimpering against his bulge, loving the feel of its thickness and heat against her young face. He could feel her placing passionate, desperate kisses all over his swollen ball bag and further up, as she paid worship to his bulging cock through his underwear, her lips leaving little wet spots on the fabric. The power of his cock was getting to her, and she had to worship him properly. Before the teasing was too much to bear, he felt her slender fingers hook into the waistband of his boxers, at the same time he lifted his ass so she could pull them off in one swift motion.

Now he was naked from the waist down and Ruby could not take her eyes off of his big dick, enraptured by it, her one hand still working feverishly at her young, dripping snatch as the other wrapped itself around the base of his throbbing slab of cockmeat. He let out a guttural moan, as if some pressure valve in his brain was being loosened. Her smooth, young, semi-cold hand sent surges through his body and he awakened immediately to her touch, the warmth of their contact washing over him. He couldn't help but grind his hips slightly, fucking her inexperienced hand as their eyes remained locked to one another. She belonged to him now, and she could not deny it. She leaned forward and presented her chest to him, guiding his cock down over her warm, perky tits. The feeling of his cock against her sent goosebumps forming all over her young, perky breasts and he was in another world of pleasure. She squeezed her shoulders together once again, wrapping her young jugs around his shaft and he euphorically pumped his throbbing shaft in and out of her hot tit-crack, the weight and pressure of her tits on such a small frame around his cock was something to be treasured. He reached forward and gently squeezed both of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger as she let him fuck her tit-pussy.

The spell Jaune had cast upon her could not be broken, and she didn't want it to be. Her hand had slipped beneath the fabric of her panties moments before, fingers delving into her slick, soft, pink folds to discover a sopping velvet pool of delicious girl cum. She tooled her fingers around inside of herself for a while, her other hand stroking and manipulating Jaune's big cock as her eyes squeezed shut and she came all over her own hand. To feel the weight and power of it in her hands sent her over the edge. Catching her breath, she brought that cum-covered hand up to Jaune's cock and he couldn't believe how utterly wet her pussy was, based on the way her hand was dripping. She firmly wrapped her juice-covered fingers around his pole and stroked up and down, letting her smooth palms and fingers glide over and milk his hung, sensitive shaft. Her pussy juice felt amazing slathered all over him and when she needed more, she simply reached back down into her panties to collect more of her sweet nectar to smear all over his cock.

Once his cock looked like someone dumped a bottle of baby oil all over it, Ruby was satisfied. "Mmm…now it's time I cleaned my mess, don't you think Jaune?" She looked up at him, half innocent and half a woman in charge of their collective sexual pleasure and needs. Her large, expressive eyes never betrayed that feeling of pure, innocent love and raw sexuality as she moved forward, her bright red lips parting to allow his throbbing cockhead into her warm, wet mouth – for a second he couldn't decide if her sweet mouth was wetter than her teenage pussy – he simply shook his head and laughed, unable to be bothered with such trivial thoughts while she gave her sweet mouth to him. She managed to fit four of his eight inches into her mouth with ease before the head started giving her trouble, bobbing up and down on that length with abandon as her agile tongue swirled over and massaged the belly of his cock. She was really going for it, he thought, slurping and slobbering all over his pole with her mouth and never did she look more fuckable than with her black hair tussled messily over her shoulders and naked chest, with her special, bright red lipstick now smeared around her mouth and literally all over his shaft. He felt like a king.

Before long he had gathered up her hair in a tight fist and was using it as a grip to easier stuff her hot teenage mouth. In this moment, she had a mental breakthrough. She loved every second of it, the way he used her, the way he didn't treat her like a fragile little angel, the way everyone else in her life did. As she knelt there obediently, sticking her pert, little round ass up in the air the way he was really liking, getting mouth-fucked by a cock her senior, strands and ropes of her gooey, hot cum were oozing through her panties to the floor – her slit had never been more on fire. Once again her body began to shake and quiver, right down to her very core. Her eyes squeezed shut and she came once again, her screaming moans muffled by the big, strong dick in her mouth. Several moments later, her eyes fluttered open, her face flushed pink as she looked up at him. She felt so feminine, so connected to him, so alive.

"Ruby, that was amazing, I love…" that's when Ruby took her cue. She smirked devilishly at him and then began aggressively fucking her mouth down onto his thundering, swollen cockhead, moaning against it and making that famous 'quacking' sound that girls produce when being skull-fucked mercilessly by a big dick. His cockhead was striking the mucous-coated back of her throat over and over again. It was music to Jaune's ears, and he began rhythmically bucking his hips in-sync with her almost comically over-the-top gagging. She was really working her head and neck masterfully, bobbing back and forth like only the most experienced cocksuckers know how to. The pre-cum was gushing from his piss-slit into her gullet like a faucet as she glug-glug-glugged away on his spit-covered rod, and she happily swallowed it all. Her eyes were fixed on his the entire time.

Jaune couldn't take it much more. He reached down, grabbing Ruby firmly by the hips and lifting her with ease into the air. Her mouth remained tight around his big cock as he spun her around so that they were in a 69 position, with Ruby straddling his face. The young huntress squealed with glee against his lipstick-smeared penis as he ripped her panties off, revealing her delicious, plump pussylips – slit still gushing and dripping with her gooey nectar, and her unbelievably perfect little heart-shaped pale ass. He admired the cheeks, and the adorable crack that split those luscious cheeks into two perfect globes, his hands gripping both cheeks and spreading them open to reveal her hairless, puckered little pink asshole. He leaned in and brushed his nose against her rosebud, sniffing her sweaty hole as his cock surged and throbbed in Ruby's mouth. She moaned, loving the pseudo-degrading act. Starting from her clit, he licked all the way to the top of her crack, stopping along the way to pay special attention to her sweet butthole each time he passed by, rimming his tongue around the perimeter of her pucker and kissing it softly, lovingly. She tasted so fucking good there, such a deliciously stinky, sweaty little asshole. She continued fucking her throat with Jaune's cock as he managed to break away from tasting and worshiping her dime-sized asshole to suck on her oozing cunt.

He sucked her pussy lips between his own and massaged them, slipping his tongue between her folds and finding her precious little nub. He flicked at it with his tongue and her whole body shuddered in response. A few more times he licked and flicked at it with his overpowering tongue and she had to take his cock from her mouth to bend backwards, howling up at the ceiling in pleasure as her whole body shook once again, shuddering almost violently as she covered his mouth, chin and neck in a hot coat of her precious girl cum.

"Fuck Ruby, you really aren't as innocent as I thought, you are so fucking delicious, girl…" she shook her pert ass in his face in response, feeling so sexy and pleased with herself, and he slipped a finger into her cunt, she gripped him and pulled him in and this had to be the tightest, wettest pussy in the world, he thought to himself. He managed to slip his index finger free and massaged it's slick, cum-covered tip against her tiny, wrinkled butthole. It was so tight he could barely get his lubed up finger in, but she eventually relaxed and sucked his finger into her tight ass up to the first knuckle, then flexed her ass on it several times, showing him what she could do with her muscles. He continued his messy oral assault on her clit, spreading her open with his free hand and wrapping his lips directly around her small, delicate clit. That was it. Ruby completely lost it, her asshole clamped down on his finger like a vice, the same way he refused to let go of her clit, suckling and tonguing it masterfully, lashing his tongue over her little bean non-stop as her body convulsed into multiple orgasms that she had no control over. He wrapped his legs around her head and really started fucking her face, within two minutes of all-out, aggressive skull-fucking his balls were pulsating and he knew he was going to cum. Without warning he slammed his cock all the way home, burying all eight inches in her throat as she came on his face over and over again, one finger all the way up her asshole. Jaune finally let himself go as well, hips thrusting as he shot load after load of thick, gooey nut into her young mouth. He felt his cock twitch and throb up and down at least 20 times, each thrust sending a monster rope of cum into her mouth and throat. Ruby was a trooper, too, not taking her mouth off of him, not trying to get away or complain about his cum. Once he had completely emptied his balls into Ruby's mouth, she sucked him clean and took her mouth off of him.

They stayed there like that for a while, Ruby laying with her pussy and ass in his face as she nursed and soothed his cock, sucking and licking up any excess cum that oozed from the tip and taking care of him. They were both covered in sweat and Jaune loved it. Her hair was drenched, clinging to her back.

"So, shall we meet up with our team now?" Ruby and him both laughed.

"I'd rather stay here and just be alone with you, also, it seems like a certain someone was very interested in my tight little arsehole a few minutes ago. We should explore that, don't you think?" she said in that innocent voice. That's all it took for his cock to stir once again. She climbed off of his face and strutted off to the bathroom, putting extra effort into flaunting that perfect little white ass for him as she did.

Jaune felt a soaring feeling in the pit of his stomach as he reached for her, pulling her to him for a kiss, his mouth immediately seeking hers, finding no resistance. He was dreading rejection, scared of her responding, desperate to be close to her. Trying to fend off any prospect of her moving away, he shoved her up against the wall while his tongue found hers waiting for him. The blood rushed in his head and down through his cock as he pressed into her, his mouth moving from hers to bite at her throat and exposed shoulders, his hands clumsily reaching up to cup her bared breasts. Lips met hardened nipples as he licked, bringing forth soft sighs and moans from the only woman he now loved.

Sure she would not pull away from him now, Jaune continued his attentions, intermittently nipping and sucking, while his hands sought out her pussy. He felt her shaking hands weaving into his hair, holding him to her bosom as she arched into him. He groaned into her nipple when he was able to slide his hand down underneath the cotton fabric to discover she was hairless. He barely touched her mound before shoving two fingers down her folds and then inside her. She was still wet and her warmth and whimpering set him into a frenzy as he fucked her relentlessly with his fingers, his thumb stroking her slippery clit. She was soft and hard and pliant and resistant, her thighs tensing, squeezing together on his hand. Her hands fingers dug into his shoulders on his shirt and he could feel her nails as if he wore nothing at all.

Jaune moved his head up to devour her but she turned her face to the side, scraping up against the wall with every thrust of his hand and body. He settled for her neck, licking the sheen of sweat there but only for a moment before dropping to his knees. He looked up at her; she was gasping in soft cries now, her head still turned and her eyes shut, her arms spread as if grappling for purchase on the smooth wall behind her. She looked completely debauched, her body bare and her panties around her ankles, her breasts heaving, the veins in her neck pulsating. Not bothering with wasting anymore time, he reinserted his fingers, slower this time, and crouched into her to take long, heated licks. She tasted like salt and earth and sweets and he moved his hands to part her legs as far as they could go.

Ruby turned her head forward, her eyes popping open. She squeezed her legs together and used her hands to shove Jaune away. He stumbled back a bit, caught off guard.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

Jaune looked up at her incredulously. She was the one how had come on to _him._ He had his tongue on her clit and his fingers in her cunt, and she abandoned her pleasure over her hesitation?

She still did not meet his eyes, choosing instead to look out at the lockers.

Wordlessly he cupped her face, turning her around to face him, crushing to him, an arm around her while his other hand held her head to him for a soft kiss. "If you don't want to go through with this, we don't have to," he whispered. In response she bit his lower lip as hard as she could, breaking skin and drawing blood. It inflamed him and hurt him and it pained him worse when she shoved him away, before pouncing on him so that he slid down the tile wall. Determined, he grabbed her by her slim waist, tumbling both of them to the ground, Ruby diving nearly face first into the hard ground before he caught her. She gasped in ecstasy and didn't struggle as Jaune blindly hoisted her hips up, grasping at her smooth hips and he proceeded to carefully enter her from behind. Jaune groaned in twisted pleasure and Ruby scratched at the ground, her low moan a mix between pleasure and pain, signaling to Jaune she wanted this. Still, he needed to be sure.

"Do you want this, Ruby? Do you want me to fuck you like the wild huntress you are?"

Ruby whined, almost wolf-like, and backed into him. Her back arched as most of his cock slipped into her cunt, breaking her hymen and causing a trickle of blood to slip down her creamy thigh.

It was all he needed as he began to thrust, gripping her hips so hard he knew bruises would be left, reminders of him loving her. He wanted to take his time, make love to her and savor every part of her, but this was her doing, there was no other choice to be had. It was here, now, quick and painful and hot. He didn't know how everything would work out between him and his team. He only had her now, buried in her wet heat, rutting her like they were mindless beasts.

Ruby pushed back to take him deeper and he let go, thrusting into her madly. He leaned in, crushing her, one arm snaking around to pinch and stroke at her swollen nub as he bit into her shoulder, her neck. Marking her. Claiming her. Her whimpers and his grunts filled his ears and he hoped all of Beacon could hear them. Let them all know, he loved all of his mates unconditionally. Nothing and no one would get in the way of his love for them.

Without warning he felt her constricting around his cock and he felt her shudder, but she refused to cry out her release, and it spurred something in him. Lust-filled, carelessly, he reared up and his thrusts became even more harsh and he left her sensitive clit to dig both sets of fingers into her hips, snapping against them, and she whimpered, low and muffled, strangling cries in her throat.

"Ruby, my love. My beautiful little huntress." He growled his declaration, dizzy with lust and love and possession. "Ruby, Ruby - help me -" He threw his head back as he came hard inside of her, his mouth opened but soundless, filling up her womb with his seed. His pulses were quick in succession and the euphoria was comparable to Blake and Yang, his vision busting in black dots.

"Ruby," he whispered, panting, coming down from his elevated state. He moved to embrace her from behind, but she quickly disengaged herself from him, the slick, sucking noise signaling a new arousal in him, as well as the sight of her bare ass and his seed leaking out of her well-fucked and still swollen cunt. It was a sight quickly covered when Ruby nearly jumped to her feet, her back towards him, squealing as she went to her locker and closed herself in. She seemed a little unsteady and shame instantly filled him. He had been rough with her, maybe too rough, and though she had not protested, he couldn't help but think how he shouldn't have stolen her maidenhead.

Then realization struck Jaune. "Ruby, where are your clothes?" Her only response was an embarrassed moan. Jaune couldn't help it; he burst out laughing while Ruby rolled her eyes in annoyance inside her closed locker.

**AN: Reviews invoke the power of the Author god.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The zipper of his pants could be heard as Yang pushed it down after popping the button in the front. She tugged them down a bit to see his white underwear. Licking her lips, she then moved down to his shoes and began to shake his left foot free. Jaune couldn't help but grin.

It didn't take her long before both of his shoes were pulled off and then she was tugging his pants down off his legs. Yang gazed up into his eyes when she pulled his underwear down, allowing his fattened rod to come poking free from the clothed prison it had been trapped within. Her right hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking it as she pulled his underwear from his ankles. Only his socks remained over his body, the lone piece of clothing Yang allowed Jaune to keep on.

"I love your dick, mmmmmmmmm."

She licked her upper lip, breaking eye contact to look down at his swollen cock. Jaune couldn't help but respond. "I love your everything."

Yang was pleased, flashing her eyes back at him with a snarky grin. Her hand gripped his rod tighter as she began to move it up and down.

"That deserves a reward."

She parted her lips and breathed over the head of his rod before using her tongue to twirl around it. Jaune took a deep breath as she pushed her hand down to the base. Her free hand came from under, massaging his balls just as she slid his rod between her lips and began to slowly suck it.

"Ohhhhhhh, yes babe. Go on, Yang!"

He groaned, uttering his words in a slow cry while sitting there and receiving this lovely pleasure from her. Jaune had closed his eyes only momentarily while he could feel Yang's lips moving up and down his long cock. 'Mmmmm,' she moaned with her tongue pushed against his veiny pole. When Jaune reopened his eyes and glanced down, he looked at the strands of her golden hair as the sound of her lips moving up and down his pole could be heard loud and clear through the inside walls of the room. When Yang brought her lips up, she made a loud pop sound as she came off his cock. Her eyes glanced back up as Jaune spoke to her.

"How's it taste, babe?"

"Mmmmmmm, thick and tasty. Tasty like you!"

After replying, she spit hard on his cock and then used her right hand to stroke him, using her own saliva as lube. Yang moved her hand away and then brought his cock back between her lips. This time, she pushed her hands down over his legs to concentration on furiously bobbing her head up and down over every inch of his rod.

"FUCK!"

Jaune couldn't help but scream as Yang began to deepthroat his rod. 'Mmm, mmm, mmm' she moaned aloud while tasting every inch of his long pole. Her pink lips moved up and down while streams of saliva ran off into his ball hair. Yang gripped his legs as she pushed her mouth all the way down, taking every inch of his cock as her lips buried within the bush of his ball hair. Jaune gasped, completely taken by surprise at how vigorously she was devouring his cock.

"Ohhhhhhh, fuck! You know how to fucking suck it, babe!"

His voice had changed a bit, almost as if he were crying for her pleasure. It took several seconds, but eventually Yang gagged and coughed over his cock. She brought her lips up, freeing his rod of her lips with another pop sound. Long strings of drool dangled from her lips back to his cock. She wrapped her right hand around it and then grinned upwards to him with her spit hanging from her lips.

"Mmmmmm, I could suck this cock all day. It's so fucking meaty…"

Breaking eye contact, Yang spit on his cock again and then used her hand to smear her spit in. Her hand glided easily over his drool covered shaft. He wanted to enjoy Yang pleasuring him and seeing what filthy tricks this sensual huntress had up her sleeves. When she brought her lips back down to the head, he thought that she was going to suck his cock again but instead all she did was kiss the purple crown head of his rod. Yang let go of him only to bring her large breasts up, grinning at him as she began to shove her milky white tits over his cock.

"Ohhhh, fuck yeah! Fuck me with those tits, Yang!"

Of course he wasn't going to deny any pleasure from her using her busty chest on him. Yang could read Jaune better than he probably knew himself. She pushed her big breasts around his cock, trapping it as she leaned her head down and looked at the head. Parting her lips, she used her tongue to twirl around the head of his shaft in a clock wise rotation. Her eyes met with his, gazing back at him until she was finally done teasing him with her tongue. When Yang closed her lips, she began to pump her large tits up and down, fucking his wet cock with them.

"Mmmmm, that cock feels so fucking good between my tits. Ohhhhhh, yeah!"

Jaune didn't reply back to her as she continued to bounce her breasts up and down over his cock. He groaned, only the head of his long shaft poking up each time she brought her tits crashing down over it. Yang looked into his eyes, smirking as she enjoyed knowing that she was driving Jaune absolutely crazy with her busty beauties.

"Ohhhh, god! Keep workin' those tits, ohhhh fuck yeah!"

Her hair became lighter due to the sun beaming down from the window. Jaune couldn't take his eyes off Yang, watching the action as she was still fucking his cock with her lovely breasts. Given her sucking and tit-fucking skills, Yang could guess that he had to be close to busting a nut by now.

"You're gonna cum for me, aren't you?"

"Yes, Yang, yes! I'm so close!"

Yang was in complete control by this point. His orgasm was hers to command, all coming down to the timing for his tasty treat. She stopped pumping her tits, only to lean her head down and run her tongue around the head. As Jaune watched her, he brought his hand down to the base of his cock, pulling out from between her large boobs. Yang responded by wrapping her lips around his cock and then gazing up into his eyes.

"God, you are so beautiful, babe."

Since Jaune had pulled his cock from free her tits, Yang was determined to finish him off with her lips. As she gazed back into his eyes, Yang completely let go of her breasts and began to push her lips down the first inches of his dick while sucking him hard. Jaune took a deep breath, groaning aloud.

"Fuck! God, I'm soooo fucking close now!"

Normally he preferred to be in control of his orgasms, but Jaune had been lost within the moment with Yang. She had taken control and this orgasm was going to be hers to enjoy. She only broke eye contact to close her lips, bobbing her head up and down as she sucked on his cock over and over. 'Mmmmm, mmm, mmmm' she moaned while listening to him groan. Jaune finally moved his finger tips away from the base of his rod before gritting his teeth and yelling.

"Oh god, oh shit! FUCK! FUCK! OHHHHHHH, MAN!"

Yang's mouth was greeted with the rush of his hot seed pouring out from his exploding cock. She tasted his creamy seed, swallowing a little bit of it as she pushed her lips further down. Yang wanted to drain his cock of every last drop that she could.

He was still groaning as she milked his cock. Once Yang was complete in her efforts, she popped his used rod from her lips with an audible noise before letting it flop freely against his chest. Yang leaned up, her lips parted to reveal his sticky white cum plastered all through her oral canal. When she finally pushed her lips back together, Yang loudly swallowed his load.

"How did that cum taste, babe?"

"Mmmmmmmmmm, it was delicious."

He couldn't help but chuckle. By now Yang's smart ass act had grown on Jaune, he found it quite charming of her to act this way. He watched her pat his cock with the palm of her right hand before speaking again.

"Come on, I need you to get hard again so you can fuck me. I know you love my tits, but we aren't done just yet."

"Nope, we're not even close to being finished yet. What about your ass too?"

Yang moaned as she climbed up from the floorboard, rising up from her knees. She leaned down and kissed his lips softly before she turned to face the bed.

"I like you fucking me in the ass too, but you're gonna be doing all the work this time, Jaune. I've let you be lazy so far, but now it's time you show me that you really want me."

Now it was over to Jaune to take control. Yang bent herself over the bed, offering the position of doggy style. She finally pulled her thong down, dangling it past her bare feet as it fell to the floor. At last, she was completely naked after a long wait had went by. When he finally got up from his seat, Jaune shook his head as he looked down at her beautiful pale ass.

"Get up for me, babe. I wanna see your eyes when I'm fucking you."

Surprised by his request, Yang groaned as she rolled over into the middle of the bed. Jaune watched her actions as her head was pushed up against the pillows and her back down over the mattress. She licked her lips while looking into his face as he was situated standing between her legs.

"Mmmmmm, are you gonna fuck me like a naughty boy, Jaune?"

Laughing at her words, Jaune shook his head. Yang raised her left leg and rubbed her bare foot up against his chest. He gently wrapped his fingers around her ankle while shaking his head.

"No, I'm gonna make love to you."

She lost all control at that point.

"Come on and fuck me Jaune! Fuck me!"

Her attitude was quite charming, even if she was being a complete smart ass to him. Jaune glanced down to the pretty pink lips of her clit, instantly noticing the shiny wetness over her entrance. He raised her left to arch over his shoulders, just as Yang placed both of her hands to the back of her head. He grabbed his cock and guided the head into her wet folds. Yang dropped her lower lip and gasped.

"Ohhhhhh, yessss. Get in there, mmmmmmm."

She appeared so smug with her hands behind her head, almost as if she found this to be relaxing. For some reason this only turned him on even more. Jaune began to slowly pump his cock back and forth into her pussy, taking in a deep breath as he enjoyed the feeling of her tightness wrapped around his long thick shaft. As he found a slow rhythm thrusting into her, Yang wasn't satisfied yet. She looked up into his face, noticing that his eyes were simply watching her large breasts slowly move to the left and right in motion.

"Ohhhhhh, god yeah! Come on, fuck me! Fuck me hard, Jaune!"

Jaune grunted and began to buck his hips harder and more quickly, sending his cock to pump into her at a faster pace. With her large breasts now bouncing back and forth, Yang was pleased.

"YES! JUST LIKE THAT, MMMMMM! HARDER, HARDER!"

The sound of their bodies smacking against each other could be heard as Jaune took control pumping his cock into that lovely pussy. He was now enjoying how loudly she screamed, her voice had to cause a bit of an echo nearby outside in the hallway. Yang had finally moved her hands from the back of her head, pushing her palms down into the bed and no longer looking as if she were relaxing at a spa. Her eyes gazed up into his face as she screamed to him.

"GIMME ME THAT BIG FUCKING COCK! FUCK THAT PUSSY HARD, JAUNE!"

With her left leg pushing over his shoulder, Jaune leaned down, flexing her leg as he came down to get a closer view of her great big milky white tits jiggling and shaking everywhere. Yang began to whimper, closing her eyes as a few strands of her golden hair waved all about. She was so close already, thanks to his efforts of a hard fuck. Jaune groaned, calling out to her.

"You like that, babe?"

"YES, YES! OHHHHHH MY GOD, YESSSSS! FUCK ME, FUCK ME!"

Her voice was pitching loudly into his ear drums, almost deafening him, but he refused to let up. Over and over, Jaune continued to buck his hips and drive his cock into her pussy. Yang pulled her leg out from over his shoulder, quickly demonstrating her amazing flexible skills as she spread her legs further while her orgasm was merely seconds away at this point. His cock never stopped pumping into her sweet pussy. With each thrust Jaune sent into her, Yang was reaching her breaking point.

"OHHHHHHH, GOD! OHHHHHHHHH MY GOD! I'M ALMOST THERE, ALMOST…"

"Cum for me, babe! Yes, go on! CUM FOR ME, YANG!"

With her eyes still remaining tightly shut, Yang gritted her teeth before loudly crying out and then gasping as she had reached her climax. Jaune could feel her juices from within, as he slowed down and took one final thrust into her. As her eyes opened, she looked at him so lovingly only for a few brief seconds before grinning and trying to catch her breath. Jaune took a step back, using his hand to guide his cock as he pulled it from her pussy. A bit of her juices leaked from her clit, flooding down to the sheets. Jaune made a mental note that a good scrubbing of the insides of the bed was going to be needed before the team got back from class. Yang licked her lips, smirking back at him as she was now free of his cock and able to move into a new position.

"Mmmmmmm, we aren't finished yet."

She smirked to him, getting up from the bed and then lowering herself down to her knees. Yang turned to face the sheets, noticing the strand of her own cum puddled in the middle. She licked it up with her tongue, swallowing while Jaune moved into position and seemed to be busy gazing at her large rump from behind. He appeared to be somehow mesmerized with her thick booty. Yang giggled and then shook her ass, forcing her cheeks to wobble back and forth.

"You have a perfect ass. I love to see you shake it back and forth, you know how to work it."

Yang complied with his wish for a short tease as she began to twerk her ass, forcing the cheeks to bounce up and down. She licked her lips, letting out a soft moan before she felt a hard smack over her left cheek.

SPANK!

"Ohhhhhh, yeah!"

She cried out in excitement, moaning as his hand had spanked her ass cheek hard. Yang licked her lips, glancing over her shoulder as she teased him by still shaking her ass.

"Mmmmmmm, you're gonna spank my ass too?"

"If that's alright with you."

SPANK!

As his hand slapped across her ass once more, Yang bit down on her lower lip and then called out to him. She almost was begging in a desperate tone now.

"Well, you can spank it while you fuck it. Now come on, I need it. I need you to fuck my ass, Jaune. I want it soooo bad, you just don't know how much I need this right now."

SPANK!

She suddenly grunted before screaming to him.

"FUCK MY ASS, YOU STUD! COME ON, GET THAT BIG FUCKING COCK IN MY ASS! I'M TIRED OF WAITING, YOU MEAT SACK!

If it weren't for having his cock so hard and staring down at such an amazing ass, Jaune would've laughed to hear her yell at him with such names. He gripped her ass cheeks, pulling them apart before quickly guiding his shaft to her dark little hole. Yang gasped and yelled in excitement as she felt the head pushing in.

"YES, YES, YESSSSSSSSSSS! GO ON, FUCK MY ASS!"

Jaune raised both of his hands as he made the first initial thrust into her ass. As Yang closed her eyes and groaned, he spread his fingers out and then sent them down for a double-slap over both her beautiful ass cheeks.

SPANK!

"MMMMMMMM, YEAH!"

His hands were now stinging from the hard smacks, but Yang seemed to be getting more and more thrilled with how hard he played with her. Jaune grunted and raised his left leg up, pushing his sock clad foot down into the bed as he began to pump every inch of his cock into her tight anal hole. Yang continued to scream at him, her voice becoming louder with each sentence of nasty words she yelled to him.

"THAT'S IT, I WANT IT HARDER! HARDER, JAUNE!"

It seemed that Yang knew that he was going to wear himself out into fatigue with the way he was fucking her ass. Jaune grunted, almost running out of breath as he pumped every inch of his cock into her ass. Over and over, he continued while she moaned and yelled.

"YOU LIKE THAT ASS, DON'T YOU? DON'T YOU, JAUNE!?"

"Ohhhhhh, fuck yes I do!"

"MMMMMM, THAT'S RIGHT!"

She expected him to spank her ass again, but Jaune didn't. He was trying so hard to hold off the impending orgasm he had been building up for her all this time. It would be his second load of the day and this time around, Jaune wanted to splatter his seed over her gorgeous face. As he began to slow down, there was a few more thrusts into her lovely rear end that Jaune could make. After the last one, he slapped over the right cheek of her ass and eased his lengthy pole out from her dark tunnel before groaning aloud. Yang could be heard giggling, she knew him all too well. He didn't cum yet, that was all she needed to know for what his next move was going to be. When he took a few steps back, Yang turned around to glance at him from over her shoulder.

"You're about to cum, aren't you!? AREN'T YOU!?"

"Fuck yes! Turn around for me, babe!"

"Mmmmm, gladly! I know you're about to cum for me, I know it!"

A giggle was heard from Yang's voice, forcing Jaune to briefly wonder if she was enjoying just how easy it was for her body to push him over the edge. It was taking all the strength he could muster in his veins not to blow his load right then and there. As she turned around, she licked her lips, gazing up into his eyes so he could witness the final expression of hunger she had for his long hard meat pole. Jaune brought his right hand to the back of her hair, but before he could resume control, Yang pushed her lips over the head of his rod and quickly slid her lips down it.

"Ohhhhhh, man! Fuck!"

There was a bit of panic in his voice. Yang knew that she could push him to the edge rather quickly. Jaune curled up his hand in her hair, pushing her mouth down to give her the impression that he wanted her to finish him off with her lips. Moaning with her tongue pushed up against his throbbing pole, it was only a matter of time when he couldn't take it anymore. Jaune grunted and pulled her hair to free his cock from her wonderful lips with a pop sound. Yang felt him still gripping her hair as she looked in his eyes and called out to him.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Jaune!?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Yang licked her lips as she knew that she was about to get a face full of spunk. It was time to tease him until he couldn't take it anymore. She watched him place his other hand around his cock and begin stroking hard and fast. Closing her eyes, she called out to him.

"Are you gonna cum on my face? HUH!?"

"YES!"

"Mmmmm, give it to me! Come on and cover my face, I want your cum!"

Jaune squinted his eyes, trying his best not to close them as he soon felt his orgasm coming.

"OHHHHHHH, FUCK YEAH!"

His voice cried out right at the same time a thick wad of cum went flying out of his cock. Yang moaned when she felt it splatter over her forehead, excess drops ricocheting to the floorboard below. A smile appeared across her lips while he was still wanking his rod to empty his balls.

"Mmmmmmm, cum on my face, that's it."

Yang softly laughed in a low voice just as another wad of cum went flying over the right side of her face, drenching under her eye. She soon felt a few thick droplets splashing over her left temple while some of it got into her hair. He let go of her hair, but was still holding onto the base of his cock with his other hand. Yang's face shined from the cum that had splashed over her skin. Taking in a deep breath, Jaune softly smiled as he watched Yang grin up at him and open her eyes. He loved how she looked covered in his cum.

Then he remembered what he had to tell her, and decided to just get it over with.

"Listen, Yang. Ruby caught me by surprise the other day and we had sex."

He waited for her reaction, watching her warily for any sign of anger but she was surprisingly unresponsive, letting nothing show on her face. Then out of nowhere she punched him in the groin and his aura blocked most of the damage, but it still hurt like all hell. He collapsed on the bed hissing in pain as Yang's eyes turned red and she glared down at his crumpled form, his cum still covering her face.

"Just when I thought your little tryst with Blake was over you turn around and sleep with my _sister_?!" She cocked a fist back, causing her large jugs to bounce in his face and he was aroused and terrified at the same time.

"I'm sorry. She came on to me out of nowhere and I didn't really have time to say no. It won't happen again, I promise. Now you can beat me up all you like to get whatever revenge you want." He gulped nervously as Yang's murderous expression didn't change, and she stepped back slowly.

"You're not worth the effort. I'm done with this," she seethed with rage as she spun around, put on her clothes and stormed out into the hallway.

Jaune jumped to his feet yelling, "Yang, wait!" but it was too late as she had already disappeared around the corner. He heard a surprised gasp and looked ahead to see Pyrrha standing in front of her dorm, staring slack-jawed at his hanging meat pole. When she saw him looking at her, her face flushed red and ran into her dorm faster than he thought possible.

Jaune sighed in irritation before slamming his dorm room closed, dreading being in the same room with the team he had slept with and who all would now hate him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think? This story is already on fanfiction.net, but I just got an account on AO3 so here we are.


End file.
